Donde esta el amor?
by Tachiandneko
Summary: La historia se empieza desde que Fate tiene 30 años como fotógrafa profesional en compañía de Hayate, Para Fate la vida no le daba para mas, tan fría y bacía que se convirtió por un accidente ase 3 años que marco su vida pero Todo esta por cambia.
1. Chapter 1

Despierto y ya no estás ... no sé cuánto más podré continuar sin ti a mi lado ... no sé si alguna vez puede

volver a sentirme viva otra vez.  
Suena mi despertador tan puntual como siempre, mi pesadez y mi mal humor por tener que levantarme, están allí martillando sin piedad. Me dirijo a la ducha sin pensarlo para dejar caer agua helada sobre mí, es la única manera que he encontrado en estos tres años para reactivar mi cuerpo.  
Qué falta me hace, su ausencia en mi cama, en mi vida ha hecho que todo lo que me rodea pierda interés y sentido, todo lo que hago, lo hago por rutina. El no poder disfrutar de su rostro apacible cuando duerme, de su calor y de su manera tan sutil al despertarme ha hecho de los primeros minutos del día sean algo insufrible.  
Me visto sin miramientos excesivos, no suelo usar mucho maquillaje así que en pocos minutos estoy fuera de la casa, con sólo mi bolso y un café acuestas. Aún tengo vivos los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que ir a la oficina contigo era mi mundo, en los que compartir las ideas y los retos de los nuevos proyectos era nuestro norte … pero ya no estás, y el encanto de todo aquello se desvaneció con tu partida. Ya no le consigo ciencia ni propósito a lo que hago, es como si una parte de mi también se hubiese ido junto a ti.  
Pero aquí estoy, otro día, de los muchos por venir, tratando de reencontrarme aferrándome a la idea de que algún día aprenderé a vivir sin ti.  
Estaciono mi auto donde siempre, Hayate me saluda y sonríe desde la puerta del local, le respondo el saludo como una autómata. Se ha esforzado tanto en ayudarme que no tengo corazón para decirle que en mi interior sigo tan vacía e insensible como hace tres años, y que la cruda realidad es, que ya ni me interesa quién está a mí alrededor y quién no.

• Buen día Fate – Me da un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.  
• Hola Hayate – Le respondo igual  
• Te traje unos croissant de chocolate – Me dice mientras abro las puertas. Sabe que soy de pocas

palabras, sobre todo en las mañanas, pero aún así no pierde su entusiasmo tempranero.

• Gracia – Le sonrío ligeramente

.  
Hayate ha sido mi secretaria desde que inicié mi estudio fotográfico, conoce hasta el más mínimo detalle del mismo y es quién definitivamente lleva el control y el orden de todo, también ha sido mi amiga, mi confidente, mi cómplice y lo más importante, se ha convertido en mi familia, aquel pedacito de familia a la cual perdí ase tres años.  
Tengo fama de ogro, una fama que me he ganado a pulso, pero Hayate, esa mujer bella, de 33 años, pelo corto adornado de sus característicos prendedores en sus mechones castaños y cara risueña, logró traspasar todas las barreras que había erigido ante mí, convirtiéndose en un pilar para mi persona … lástima que este abismo en el que me encuentro no me deje demostrárselo como se lo merece.  
Ya sentada en mi oficina respiro profundo varias veces, hoy es uno de esos días en los que me hubiese gustado dormir todo el día y no despertar … si pudiera tan solo dormir sin pensar, sin soñar, sin recordar.  
Hayate entra con la bandeja acostumbrada para desayunar, agua caliente, 2 tazas, y hoy, los croissant. Prepara todo el banquete de tal manera que se me hace imposible decir que no tengo hambre, así que sólo sonrío y me dispongo a comer.  
Abstraída en mis pensamiento no me doy cuenta que Hayate me observa sino hasta que me habla.

• ¿Mala noche?  
• Si – Respondo lacónicamente después de unos segundos. Puedo mentirle a cualquier otra persona, pero a ella me es imposible, me conoce demasiado.  
• Bien, entonces reestructuraré toda la agenda de hoy para no molestarte.  
• ¿Hay muchas cosas pendientes?  
• Vita sigue con lo de la exposición, Rein debe recibir y entrevistar a la pasante y a ti te toca fotografiar a la hija del embajador – Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de su café. – Pero trataré de posponer lo del embajador para mañana en la mañana.  
• No Hayate, no hace falta – Por muy mal que me sintiera, no podía jugar con el tiempo de los clientes. - Mejor recibo yo a la pasante y Rein que saque las fotos en la embajada.  
• ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó dudosa.

No era secreto para nadie que odiaba tener que atender a los pasantes de la universidad de Mid-Childa, sobretodo, porque en su mayoría sólo se dedicaban a llenarme de lisonjas esperando que por eso les enseñara como ser talentosos. Como si eso se pudiera aprender.  
En mis años de experiencia como fotógrafa profesional, he podido comprobar que el talento no se hace, se nace con él o no. Es verdad que puedes aprender las diversas técnicas para hacer las tomas, elegir las mejores condiciones de luz, de ángulo, de distancia, pero definitivamente, el talento para mirar más allá de una primera vista, de expresar con una o varias imágenes el verdadero mensaje de una foto, eso no se aprende así como así. Se necesita una sensibilidad muy especial para ello, y es allí donde la mayoría se pierde. Trabajar con lo inesperado y sacar lo mejor de ello, es algo que en cinco semanas no logras. Pero bueno, aún así trato de darle oportunidad a las nuevas generaciones; en ocasiones, no muy frecuentes, han llegado chicos con los que ha valido la pena trabajar.

• Si Hayate, es lo mejor. Avísale a Rein en cuanto llegue.  
• De acuerdo.

Al terminar de comer, cada quién comenzó con sus actividades. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hayate llegara y le dieran la noticia de que debía ir a la embajada. Al principio estuvo medio aprensiva con la idea, pensaba que tenía razones ocultas para enviarla allí, pero a Hayate le explico mi estado, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue. Todos en la oficina sabían de mis bajones emocionales, sabían exactamente por lo que había pasado; así que nunca dudaban en darme el apoyo que necesitara. Luego de 3 años, es un milagro que aún no se hayan cansado de tantas fluctuaciones emocionales, pero es algo que aunque intento disminuir, con frecuencia me golpea con tanta fuerza que me siento morir … al menos eso quisiera.  
El teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos, estoy tan abstraída que poco me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Hayate me informa que la pasante ha llegado. Normalmente se lee el expediente enviado por la universidad antes de la entrevista, pero hoy no podría leer así que la hago pasar de una vez. Tímidamente tocan a la puerta.

• Adelante!

La puerta se abre lentamente y tras ella un ángel que me quita el aliento. Su cabello Anaranjado lacio tomado en una coleta de lado, sus ojos color Violeta, pestañas largas, nariz pequeña, boca perfectamente delineada y piel color beige. No tendría más de 22 años, ese era el promedio de edad de los pasantes que enviaban, pero su mirada era profunda e intensa, lo cual hacía un contraste difícil de pasar por alto. Llevaba puesto un jeans ajustado y una franela ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver su cuerpo perfecto. Por más que intenté, no pude dejar de mirarla. Me tenía totalmente hipnotizada.  
Cuando llegó frente al escritorio supe que debía reaccionar, así que me levanté para darle la mano.

• Bienvenida – Le sonreí – Ya sabes quién soy así que solo queda saber tu nombre. - Al estrechar su mano, confirmé la suavidad de su piel. Sonrió con timidez.  
• Nanoha Takamachi.  
• Bien, toma asiento. Normalmente leo los expedientes antes de hacer la entrevista Nanoha, pero hoy estoy un poco dispersa así que preferí conocerte primero.

Por su manera de sentarse, espalda recta y sin apoyarla en la silla, y sus manos entrelazadas, supe que estaba nerviosa. Tuve el impulso de consolarla, cosa que me dejó paralizada, pues nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, al menos no después de … frené mis pensamientos. Debía concentrarme en la entrevista.

• Cuéntame Nanoha, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te hizo elegir un estudio de fotografía como este para hacer tus pasantías?  
• Bien aahh – Tomó aire antes de continuar – Desde pequeña siempre tuve inclinaciones por la fotografía, mi padre era coleccionista de libros de fotografía, así que no se me hizo difícil entender que ese era mi futuro. Siempre estaba en la búsqueda de los nuevos trabajos y artistas, las exposiciones más recientes y las respectivas críticas. Esa fue mi infancia y adolescencia. En una de esas búsquedas incesantes me topé con una recopilación de sus trabajos más destacados. Quedé fascinada, leí cada crítica hecha, cada entrevista que le hicieron … su visión de las cosas era tan compatible con lo que pensaba debía capturarse en una imagen que debo decir, me volví su admiradora.

Al escuchar esto, supe de inmediato que debía prepararme para la serie de elogios. Traté de controlar la expresión de mi cara, pues en el fondo, me agradaba Nanoha, pero me decepcionaba la idea de que fuese igual que los demás que habían estado en su posición.

• El querer ser tan buena, fue lo que me impulsó a estudiar y hacer cuanto curso de fotografía veía. Buscaba intentar expresar tanto en tan poco … pero bueno, es una locura pretender ser como usted, así que pensé que tal vez el trabajar a su lado me permitiría encontrar mi norte, tal vez el verla trabajar … me ayude a descubrir quién soy como fotógrafa – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Sé que es una locura, ha dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que el talento no se aprende, y es verdad, estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero siento que sí tengo algo que dar en este medio y quién mejor para evaluarme, para criticar mi trabajo, para decirme "Nanoha continúa por este camino que es el correcto" o por el contrario, para decirme que no tengo nada que ofrecer.

Con este argumento debo confesar que me quedé sin palabras, había escuchado miles de historias pero ninguna como esta. Luego de unos instantes en silencio, continuó.

• Por otro lado, su idea de que el arte no se comercializa y que prefiere dedicarse a realizar este tipo de trabajo tan superficial si se quiere, y dejar las fotos artísticas para su colección privada, me parece lo más acertado que he escuchado. Así que si pudiera aprender tan siquiera una mínima parte de cómo mantener ese equilibrio, le aseguro que es algo que atesoraría toda mi vida  
De seguro debió estar nerviosísima, pero aún así me sostuvo la mirada sin titubear. Sabía que las palabras no eran suficientes para hacerme ver sus capacidades, pero al menos puedo decir, que me motivaron a querer descubrir lo que podía ofrecer.  
• Está bien. Con un discurso como ese, creo que no hay mucho más que decir – Sonreí ligeramente. La vi respirar con gran alivio y sonreír casi sin control. Estaba claro que contenía sus emociones, de haber podido de seguro saltaría y gritaría de felicidad, pero mantuvo su compostura, con sus ojos brillantes y su cuerpo más relajado, pero manteniendo el control de todo lo demás.  
• Hoy no hay mucho que hacer por aquí así que te enseñaré el book de trabajo, todo el estudio y material ¿te parece bien?  
• Claro, seguro – Asintió de inmediato.  
• Entonces manos a la obra.

Tal y como le había dicho, primero le mostré todas las instalaciones, el cuarto de revelado, el depósito de materiales, el estudio principal, donde su tamaño permitía recrear algunos exteriores y el estudio pequeño, el cual se usaba para trabajos menos exigentes. Al ver el book de trabajo en la sala de reuniones le expliqué la idea intrínseca en cada foto, para mi sorpresa en un gran número de ellas, no hizo falta tal orientación, pues sus intervenciones eran tan acertadas que sencillamente era perder el tiempo explicar lo que ya entendía, lo cual me confirmó que con toda seguridad, esas 5 semanas sería muy interesantes. Eso sin contar que mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más ganas tenia de más.  
Estaba sentada a mi lado atenta a cada cosa que decía, así que esa proximidad me permitió disfrutar de su perfume, de la calidez que transmitía, de comprobar lo rítmico de su respiración … Dios, esto era algo que podría volverse peligroso si no lograba controlarlo. En un intento por recobrar mi compostura, regresamos al estudio secundario y una vez allí llamé ahayate. Ninguna de las dos entendía lo que pretendía, por lo que sus caras de confusión fueron inevitables.

• Bien Nanoha, ya has visto lo que hacemos, ahora me toca a mi ver lo que puedes hacer así que … - me acerqué a Hayate y lentamente la llevé al centro del estudio – Quiero que utilices a Hayate como modelo, quiero que la fotografíes. QUEEEEEE! ¿ESTAS LOCA FATE? Le escuché decir a Hayate, pero mis ojos estaban sobre Nanoha quién sólo pestañeó repetidas veces en señal de su sorpresa. – De acuerdo, lo haré.

Su seguridad me impresionó, cualquier otro de seguro habría salido corriendo de allí o tal vez habría inventado cualquier excusa para no hacerlo, pero no Nanoha, sin dudar ni un segundo, aceptó el reto.

• Te vuelvo a repetir ¿Estás loca Fate? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad? – Protestó Hayate  
• Cáaaalmate si, esto es sólo una prueba así que no te preocupes. Si se rompe la cámara al tomarte las fotos pues me hago responsable …

- Bromeé

• Ja! que graciosa.

Miré a Nanoha y le guiñe el ojo en señal de complicidad, ella sonrió disimuladamente para no irrespetar a la atribulada Hayate.

• Tranquila Hayate, te aseguro que no dejaré que te veas mal – Le dijo Nanoha.  
• Lo ves, no hay nada de qué preocuparse así que toma asiento y sólo haz lo que Nanoha Te diga ¿sí?

– Le dije acercándole una silla. Le arreglé un poco el cabello a pesar de sus protestas mientras Nanoha ajustaba y posicionaba la cámara.

• Ya estamos listas por aquí – Le dije a Nanoha.  
• Aún no, falta algo – Ante mi sorpresa, Nanoha sonrió traviesamente – Falta que se prepare usted.  
• ¿Perdón? – Entrecerré un poco los ojos  
• Que falta usted por arreglarse –

Repitió sin titubear y como si de ninguna manera le intimidara la idea de fotografiarme. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

• ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?  
• Sip. Estoy segura. – Levantó ligeramente su ceja izquierda en son de reto.

Dejé salir mi sorpresa con una carcajada, si esta niña quería jugar, pues lo haría, pero no se lo pondría fácil. Hayate sólo abrió sus ojos como plato, era la primera vez que un pasante se atrevía a hacer algo como aquello. Estoy segura que pensó que la haría salir de allí en medio de gritos.

• Muy bien, hagámoslo. Dinos cómo quieres que nos pongamos.  
• De ninguna manera, sólo quiero que hablen entre ustedes – Dijo ya en posición para iniciar el trabajo.  
• ¿Pero qué dices? Se supone que debes orientar al modelo para que haga lo que desees  
• Precisamente, lo que quiero es que hablen entre ustedes.

–Hayate me miraba y miraba a Nanoha. Por mi parte, sólo trataba de adivinar lo que buscaba con todo aquello, era algo muy arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo, no muchos lograban captar ese tipo de imágenes sin preparación alguna o sin algún guión por delante.  
Pero para mi sorpresa, mientras yo pensaba Nanoha comenzó a fotografiar, consternada por aquello sólo atiné a ver a Hayate quién ya se reía a carcajadas con mi expresión y por consiguiente no pude evitar imitarla. Mientras más escuchábamos el clic de la cámara, más nos reíamos, era como si lo increíble de tal situación nos había abierto la puerta de la risa. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que nos calmáramos y Nanoha dejara de hacer clic.  
Luego del almuerzo, juntas revelamos las fotos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlas, pues había tomado unas fotos maravillosas, desde mi cara de consternación hasta mi última risa. Fueron muy pocas las fotos de Hayate, por lo que tuve que admitir que se había adueñado de mi juego sacando lo mejor de ello.  
No había duda, esa niña tenía todo y mucho más para llegar a ser una toda una profesional; o tal vez debía decir que ya lo era.

Me fui corriendo a la universidad al salir del estudio, este trimestre debí inscribirme en la noche para poder tener tiempo para la pasantía. Llegué justo al iniciar la clase, así que sólo pude sentarse junto a mis dos mejores amigas Arisa y Susuka. Éstas se acercaron a mí con los ojos como plato - ¿Qué pasó? Nos tenías preocupada, te estuvimos llamando durante todo el día y nada.  
En ese momento, me di cuenta que en verdad no había revisado mi celular en todo el día, cosa que era un milagro, dado que normalmente era adicta a él – Discúlpenme, en verdad no lo he revisado. Lo dejé metido en el bolso todo el día.

• ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Arisa frunciendo el ceño  
• Sonreí antes de contestar – Si, estoy bien. Luego te cuento todo.

Al finalizar la clase, efectivamente les conté todo lo que había pasado durante el día.

• No lo puedo creer. ¿Fate Testarrosa te entrevistó personalmente y además dejó que la fotografiaras?

¡Naahhh!

• Créanme, yo tampoco lo creía. Con la fama que tiene de ser casi inaccesible para los pasantes, fue toda una sorpresa, pero entenderán que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
• No claro que no. Pero igual no deja de sorprenderme – dijo Susuka y Ambas sonrieron – Bueno solo puedo desearte suerte.  
• Gracias, estoy segura que la necesitaré – Dije con expresión de ansiedad antes de volver a sonreír.

Justo en ese momento se nos unió Yuuno, mi novio.

• Nanoha ¿Cómo estás? - Le dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla y le daba un fuerte abrazo.  
• Bien Yuuno-Kun – Le respondí cariñosamente  
• Te llamé dos veces hoy, pero me cayó la contestadora. Imaginé que estabas ocupada así que preferí

no insistir.

• Lo estuve, tanto que no saqué el celular del bolso en todo el día.  
• Vaya, entonces tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó.  
• Bueno, como nosotras ya nos sabemos el cuento, los dejamos mientras miestras yo y Arisa vamos a secretaria por unos papeles de inscripción para clases de Violín. Nanoha, no entres a clase sin Nosotras ¿ok  
• Aquí las espero.?.

Me dispuse a contarle todo aYuuno, desde la apariencia fría e implacable de Fate, hasta su manera apasionante de hablar de su trabajo. Aún y cuando en un inicio había intentado mantener la distancia, me di cuenta que en el fondo era una mujer sensible y agradable como cualquier otra persona, sólo que su estatus en el mundo de la fotografía le había hecho adoptar esa actitud de inalcanzable para evitar que se le acercaran oportunistas.  
Fate era una mujer alta, cabello Rubio aquel color oro, Largo que le llegaba casi asta lar rodillas. Sus facciones sin ser muy toscas le daba un aire de dureza, pero a su vez, sus ojos color Rubí, tenían una profundidad e intensidad que atrapaba la atención de cualquiera, o al menos me había atrapado a mí. En un inicio me había puesto nerviosa que me mirara de manera tan penetrante, pero luego de unos minutos, me di cuenta que yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarla de la misma manera. Por otro lado, a pesar de la camisa negra, larga y ancha que tenía puesta, note que a pesar de tener 30 años, Fate aún se mantenía en forma, pero como siempre había dicho en sus entrevistas, no quería que la recordaran por su cuerpo curvilíneo, sino por su trabajo y talento, así que su vestuario nunca dejaba ver más allá de lo que ella quería.  
Durante el resto de las clases, a Nanohale fue difícil concentrarse, pues el encuentro con su ídolo la había descolocado, así que sólo por esa noche, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos disfrutando de cada uno de ellos, no paraba de recordar los bellos ojos de Fate, su cara y en aquellas ocasiones en las que ella se acercaba demasiado impregno su nariz de aquel delicioso perfume.

La razón es esclava de las pasiones


	2. Esa manera de decir te amo

Segunda Parte

**Donde esta el amor?**

¿De dónde salen estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué los siento? ¿Qué me pasa?

Las primeras dos semanas, Nanoha trabajó tras bastidores, absorbiendo cada cosa que veía y hacía. Sabía en qué momento opinar, cuándo callar y cuando actuar. Se volvió como mi sombra, hasta el punto en que casi nos podíamos comunicar solo con mirarnos.  
Para mí era desconcertante, trataba de no mirarla como otra cosa que no fuera mi pasante, pero me era imposible. Incluso en mis noches solitarias, ya era costumbre que estuviera en mis pensamientos. Anhelaba verla cada mañana, oírla hablar, verla sonreír. Ver sus expresiones que tanto me gustaban, su manera de tocarse el cabello cuando pensaba, el torcer de su boca cuando algo no le salía bien o su ceño fruncido cuando sentía algún tipo de frustración. Todas, una mezcla adictiva para mi, tanto que no pasó una semana antes de que hiciera que Hayate le arreglara su escritorio en mi oficina.  
Sólo una persona había tenido ese privilegio, por lo que Hayate se sintió un poco reticente al principio. Pero tuvo que admitir que la presencia de Nanoha me había cambiado drásticamente el humor, era como si hubiese recuperado las ganas de vivir.  
Durante esos día Nanoha, Hayate y yo éramos las últimas en salir del estudio, sin embargo, esa noche Nanoha se había tenido que ir temprano a la universidad, pues tenía un examen que presentar. Ya a punto de salir, Hayate entra a mi oficina.

• ¿Fate, será que podemos hablar unos minutos?  
Por su cara supe que era algo grave, así que tomamos asiento, yo en mi silla y ella enfrente.  
• Sabes que te quiero mucho Fate, sabes que te he apoyado desde siempre y me preocupa cuando veo que las cosas pueden ir mal  
• Claro Hayate, lo sé – Me incliné hacia el escritorio y apoyé mis brazos en él.  
• No puedo negar que en éstas tres semanas has tenido un cambio favorable, ya no tienes esa expresión perdida de siempre y las ojeras se te han ido desapareciendo poco a poco; así que intuyo has dormido mucho mejor – Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que yo asentí dándole la razón – Y creo que no es secreto para nadie aquí adentro, la razón de ese cambio.  
• Supongo – Dije imaginando por donde venía todo.  
Hayate se pasó la mano por la sien como ordenando sus ideas.  
• Bien, entonces comprenderás que me preocupa enormemente el apego que tienes con Nanoha. Es una chica maravillosa, de verdad que se hace querer muy rápido, pero creo que tu apego va más allá … ¿Me equivoco? – Se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta.  
Había intentado no pensar mucho en ello, en no definir lo que estaba sintiendo por Nanoha, pero por más que lo intentaba, era algo que ya no estaba bajo mi control. Me agarré la cara con ambas manos por unos instantes antes de contestar.  
• No Hayate, no te equivocas – Admití – Nanoha … me gusta y mucho … me gusta tanto que me aterra pensar que sólo quedan tres semanas para que se termine su estadía aquí – Confesé con ansiedad – No sabes lo fuerte que he luchado para no sentirme así, pero … es algo que no logro controlar. Me gusta estar a su lado – Se me quebró la voz y no pude contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos – Pensé que nunca me volvería a sentir así otra vez … estoy aterrada de esto ¿sabes? Me aterra volver al vacío en el que estaba, al silencio, a la soledad … no sé que estoy esperando de Nanoha, Hayate, pero lo único que sé es que no quiero que se vaya – Respiré profundo y me limpié las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas – No quiero que se vaya.  
Hayate asimiló en silencio todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que todo aquello era un total desastre, que aunque lo intentara, ya no había mucho que hacer, sólo prepararse para el inminente desastre.  
• Pero sabes que se irá Fate, sabes que Nanoha no es como tú, que no te ve igual que como la vez tú.  
• Lo sé … pero ni siquiera sé si quiero que lo haga … no sé si podría con eso – El mar de confusiones que eran mi mente y sentimientos me hacían ser ambigua – Yo sólo quiero tenerla cerca Hayate, nada más.  
Hayate sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo el que eso cambiara.  
Fate había jurado que nunca más volvería a sentir el afecto de alguien mas y de allí la idea de que sólo deseara que estuviese a su lado, pero la conocía y sabía que esa niña había calado muy adentro en ella.  
• Fate, no te hagas esto … ¿De verdad podrás con el hecho de que se vaya? ¿No sería mejor que intentaras buscar donde realmente puedes encontrar?  
• No estoy buscando nada Hayate, sabes bien que eso no ocurrirá – Dije con tono áspero.  
• Tal vez no a conciencia, porque si realmente fuese así, ni siquiera te hubieses permitido acercarte tanto a Nanoha como lo has hecho.  
• ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Le digo que se devuelva a su universidad y que no vuelva?  
• Sabes que no.  
• ¿Entonces Hayate? ¿Qué hago? – Abrí los brazos con impotencia.  
• Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer Fate, no hace falta que yo te lo diga.

Me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. Sabía que debía alejarme lo más posible. Primero, porque me había jurado a mi misma no ablandecer mi corazón a nadie más; segundo, era sólo una niña y para terminar, no me mirara con los mismos ojos como dijo Hayate. Todos los ingredientes necesarios para salir corriendo estaban titilando en grande, debía ponerle fin a esta locura, debía devolver todas mis emociones, sentimientos y necesidades al baúl de los recuerdos y perder la llave que lo abría hoy y para siempre. Era fácil decirlo, pero ¿podría?  
Sin decir una palabra, volví a sentarme y miré durante unos segundos a Hayate; finalmente asentí ligeramente. No había más nada que decir, así que se levantó y caminó hacia mí; me besó en la frente dándome un pequeño abrazo y se fue.

Durante la semana siguiente me comporté distante y fría con Nanoha, me atormentaba hacerlo, pero no había otra salida. Traté de asignarle tareas que la mantuvieran lejos de mí, tomaba cualquier excusa para salir de la oficina cuando los días eran flojos. Los mediodías me iba a casa a comer para evitar almorzar junto a ella como se había hecho costumbre. En las tardes, hacía todo lo posible por terminar las actividades a tiempo y poder salir con todos los demás. Normalmente, Nanoha se estaba quedando con Hayate y yo hasta comprobar que no quedaba nada pendiente, así que la única forma de hacer que se fuera sin herirla o hacerla sentir incómoda era que pensara que todo estaba al día; lo cual me hacía volver más pronto a casa y perderme en mis pensamientos.  
En más de una ocasión la descubrí mirándome como intentando descifrar qué había pasado; y cuando intentaba hablarme, yo simplemente la evadía con cualquier tema. Pero las excusas se me fueron acabando.  
Una tarde, Hayate se tuvo que ir temprano por una cita médica, Sigmun y Shamal, estaban cubriendo un evento y Nanoha me estaba elaborando un presupuesto y no tenía clase en la universidad ese día, así que muy a mi pesar, tuve que enfrentar la tarea de permanecer a su lado totalmente a solas y sin excusas de tiempo.

• ¿Te falta mucho para terminar? – Pregunté mirando el reloj.  
• No mucho, pero no quisiera irme sin finalizar – Se apresuró en decir – Me gustaría lo revisáramos antes de irnos.  
• Podemos hacerlo mañana temprano – Sugerí tratando de sonar despreocupada.  
• Si, pero siempre me has dicho que es mejor trabajar con margen de tiempo a tener que hacerlo a las carreras, y mañana a las 10 debes enviar este presupuesto ¿no es así?

No pude rebatirle ese argumento, así que asentí ligeramente y volví mi atención hacia la computadora. No veía nada en específico, sólo navegaba sin cesar intentando parecer que estaba concentrada en alguna actividad importante.  
Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que finalmente Nanoha rompiera el silencio entre las dos.

• Terminé! – Habló mirando el computador y con cara de satisfacción.  
• Muy bien, entonces podemos irnos – Me apresuré a decir.  
• ¿No lo revisaremos? – Me miró con desconcierto  
• Lo podemos hacer mañana temprano – Ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas, pero al no recibir respuesta me volví hacia ella y le vi su expresión de incredulidad. Sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, no podía permitir que lo personal prevaleciera sobre lo laboral – Esta bien, ven aquí y lo revisamos.

Nanoha recogió sus cosas y rápidamente se sentó a mi lado para abrir y explicarme los detalles del presupuesto. Al inicio me concentré en su explicación, pero al cerciorarme que todo estaba excelentemente bien, mi atención se desvió hacia el aroma de su perfume, el ligero olor de su cabello que me llegaba cada vez que movía su cabeza, la calidez de su piel por tenerla tan cerca … por momentos no pensé en otra cosa más que en voltearme y atraerla hacia mí para poder besarla sin reparo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes para lograr controlar ese impulso, pase saliva para ahogar las ganas de sentirla.

• ¿Te sientes bien? – Le escuché decir con preocupación.  
• Sí, estoy bien. Tal vez un poco cansada - Me apresuré en decir.  
• Te ves tensa.  
• Estoy bien, créeme. Nada que un baño y mi cama no puedan arreglar – Le sonreí ligeramente. Sin embargo, no dejó de mirarme inquisidora mente.  
• ¿He hecho algo malo? – Preguntó luego de unos minutos.  
• ¿Perdón? – Fruncí el ceño  
• ¿Qué si he hecho algo malo? – Insistió.  
• No – Dije rápidamente. Si bien era verdad que mi problema era ella, nada tenía que ver con su desempeño.  
• ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera, o a alguien de la oficina? ¿Dañe algún trabajo? ¿Hice algo que no esperabas?  
• Sacudí la cabeza negando cada interrogante que me hacía. Me era duro darme cuenta de lo insegura que estaba con su trabajo a causa mía.  
• No Nanoha, nada de eso ha pasado.  
• Entonces no entiendo - Se quedó en silencio unos instantes – Cuando llegué aquí, pensé que conseguiría a alguien imposible de alcanzar, alguien con la que quizás no podría ni siquiera cruzar palabra, pero no fue así. No sabes lo que significó para mí el que me dieras la oportunidad de llegar un poco más allá de lo que han podido llegar otros … no sólo por el hecho de conocer tu trabajo, sino porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerte como persona, de conocer esa parte de ti que tan pocos conocen … pero ahora, sin saber cómo ni por qué has puesto un muro tan grande que se me hace imposible traspasarlo … sé que no soy más que una pasante y sería esperar demasiado pretender ser tu amiga … - Intentó hablar varias veces antes de que pudiera articular palabra - ¿Pero qué rayos pasó? ¿Por qué ese cambio conmigo? Te he observado y sé que no es algo general, tú cambio es sólo hacia mí y … no entiendo por qué.

Ver su cara y oír su tono de angustia mientras hablaba fue como si me estrujaran el corazón, así que debía hacer algo y rápido.

• Nanoha … no voy negarte que he cambiado, pero no es por ti. No la he pasado bien esta semana y … supongo que simplemente me alejé de la persona que menos me conoce aquí. Soy muy celosa con mi vida privada y quizás, inconscientemente, te vi como una amenaza.  
• ¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? – Su confusión era total.  
• No sé Nanoha, … no sé qué decirte – Desvié la mirada hacia el frente.  
• Supongo que es hora de irme entonces – Dijo con pesar. Sin esperar mi respuesta se levantó para recoger sus cosas.

A conciencia sabía que eso era lo mejor, pero en el fondo no podía dejar que se fuera de esa manera.

• Espera!– Al ver que terminó de recoger sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la oficina me apresuré a seguirla y la tomé por uno de sus codo – Espera Nanoha por favor – Se detuvo pero no se volteó hacia mí, así que la solté y comencé a hablar – No eres tú ¿sabes?, soy yo la que tiene el problema de no confiar en nadie, veo fantasmas donde no los hay … y … tiendo a pensar que se acercan a mí sólo para averiguarme la vida y después ventilarla al primero que pregunte – Al ver que seguía sin voltearse continué – Supongo que me asusté por lo rápido que se dio todo … tú lo dijiste, nunca pensaste en encontrar a una Fate accesible y agradable, pero así fue; y de la misma forma en que te sorprendió a ti, me sorprendió a mí.

La tomé nuevamente por el brazo y halé ligeramente para que se volteara a mirarme, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al mirar dos hileras brillantes que recorrían sus mejillas, estaba llorando. El dolor que me atravesó me dejó casi sin aliento.

• Na-Nanoha no llores – Intenté limpiarle las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano – Dios no … no soporto ver a nadie llorar.

Sin pensarlo la atraje hasta mí y la abracé con fuerza. Era un poco más baja que yo, por lo que acomodé su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Al principio la sentí reticente, pero luego simplemente se dejó llevar y me abrazó también con fuerza mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas sin reparo. Estuvimos así un buen rato. El silencio lo rompía sólo sus sollozos que poco a poco se fueron calmando. Por mi parte, le acariciaba la espalda tratando de darle consuelo. Deseé quedarme así toda la noche.

• ¿Estas mejor? – Pregunté casi en susurro

.  
No habló, sencillamente asintió. Tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos y sin dejar de abrazarla, caminamos hasta el sofá que estaba al lado de la pequeña biblioteca que había en mi oficina y allí nos sentamos.

• ¿Quieres agua? – hice aun lado los mechones anaranjados de su copete que caía sobre su cara y lo metí detrás de su oreja - ¿O prefieres algo más fuerte?

Sonrió con la última pregunta sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

• No gracias. Estaré bien – Dijo finalmente.

Fui hasta mi escritorio para agarrar algunas toallitas y volví a sentarme a su lado. No sabía sin limpiarle la cara yo misma, tal y como mis instintos gritaban, o si dárselas nada más. Opté por lo segundo, era más seguro. Ella se limpió la cara y la nariz pero aún sin levantar la mirada.

• Lo siento, normalmente no soy así – Trató de disculparse  
• Está bien … - Me atreví a levantarle la cara para que me mirara - Quién debe disculparse soy yo. No fue justo que te tratara de la manera que lo hice, no cuando en realidad, no has hecho nada para que desconfíe de ti o de tus intenciones – Tomé su mano derecha entre mis manos – No debí hacerlo … lo siento, perdóname Nanoha.

Por un momento que me pareció eterno nos miramos a los ojos. Su mirada fue extraña, no pude entender lo que expresaban, luego ella miró hacia su mano atrapada entre las mías y sentí un pequeño estremecimiento de su parte, pero no retiró su mano.

• Me rompí la cabeza esta semana tratando de descubrir qué había hecho mal – Habló un poco más tranquila – Pensaba que había metido la pata y que sólo esperabas el día en que debía irme … creer que te había fallado … era como si le hubiese fallado a mi padre, mi madre, también a mis dos hermanos … era algo que no podía soportar – Luego de unos segundo me miró nuevamente – Sentía como si hubiese destruido todo aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro.  
• No lo has hecho Nanoha, todo lo contrario. Estoy totalmente satisfecha con tu trabajo aquí. Eres … un diamante en bruto – Le sonreí.  
• Pero debo confesar que … más allá del trabajo, lo que más me atormentaba era tu distanciamiento. Es ridículo pensar que pueda considerarme tu amiga, pero créeme, al menos yo si te veo como tal … me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta … el tiempo que compartimos aquí y … ya es bastante duro pensar que sólo me quedan dos semanas para que todo termine.  
Su mirada se había vuelto triste y la mía supongo que también. Supe que estaba perdida, pues me di cuenta que no sería capaz de dejarla ir. Supe también que, definitivamente quería mucho más de ella, más que ser mi pupila, más que ser una simple amiga, quería mucho más; el problema era que tal vez nunca fuera así, pero no podía dejarla ir.  
• No tiene por qué terminar – Al mirarme con desconcierto por no entender lo que decía, continué hablando – No tienes por qué irte en una semana. Me encantaría tenerme aquí de manera permanente.  
• ¿Y eso qué significa? – No quería dar por sentado lo que pensaba que significaban mis palabras.  
• Que si quieres, puedes pasar a formar parte de nuestra empresa como mi asistente – Abrió los ojos como plato y retuvo la respiración por un momento – Quiero que lo pienses, de seguro al graduarte te ofrecerán otros empleos que tal vez te puedan interesar más que trabajar aquí, así que date tu tiempo para pensarlo y darme una respuesta. Termina los días que quedan, tómate unos días para tantear opciones diferentes y luego me dices tú decisión – Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no la dejé haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera – Piénsalo Nanoha, te aseguro que trabajar conmigo no es nada fácil. Además, puede que en el fondo desees dedicarte más a lo artístico y no a lo comercial así que, no te apresures ¿sí?

Nanoha asintió. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras que mi corazón latía a mil por horas. Salimos sin decir palabra. Incluso en el carro, mientras la llevaba hasta su casa, cada quien iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. En mi caso, trataba de poner orden en mis sentimientos, trataba de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer para lograr estar junto a ella sin sucumbir a mis deseos.

Entré a mi departamento rogando que no hubiese nadie. Mi familia vivía en una ciudad del interior por lo que cuando llegué a la capital, tuve que buscar para rentar una habitación. Por suerte, Arisa y Susuka estaba buscando alguien con quien compartir los gastos y al conocernos en la universidad y enterarse de mi necesidad, no lo pensaron y me ofreció el alquiler.  
Desde el primer momento nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, y en casa, a pesar de que compartíamos todo, nos dábamos nuestro espacio. Sin embargo, Arisa podía ser a veces bien insistente, si veía que algo afectaba mi humor, por lo que daba gracias a Dios que en ese momento no estaba en casa, no hubiese podido ocultar mi desconcierto.  
La conversación con Fate-chan me había agarrado desprevenida, pero no por lo que habíamos hablado, sino por lo que había sentido mientras lo hacíamos.  
Me había dolido muchísimo escuchar que todo su distanciamiento se debía a que no confiaba en mí, eso había sido un golpe muy duro. Sabía que no éramos amigas, pero al menos, había intentado ganar su confianza en todo ese tiempo y escuchar que no había tenido éxito fue letal.  
A pesar de la posterior explicación, en la que había quedado en evidencia que todo aquello nada tenía que ver con mi desempeño, me sorprendió darme cuenta que en el fondo, de haber sido ese el problema, lo hubiese aceptado mucho mejor, pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer para mejorar. Pero en este caso, no sabía que más hacer para que Fate-chan se diera cuenta que podía confiar en mí, necesitaba desesperadamente que lo supiera. El desconcierto venía justamente por ese sentimiento, no entendía qué me motivaba a ello, no entendía por qué necesitaba ese acercamiento con ella, pero lo cierto era que lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Y no sólo eso, también me había dado cuenta lo feliz que me había sentido cuando Fate-chan me abrazó, lo segura y cálida que me había sentido en ese momento; tanto, que cuando nos separamos para sentarnos en el sofá, tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no abrazarla de nuevo.  
Lo que más me asustó fue que luego de que Fate-chan se disculpara, había sentido el impulso de acercarme y besarla. Esto estaba fuera de lugar completamente, pero había tenido tiempo para reflexionar durante el camino a casa y darme cuenta que en realidad había sentido esa necesidad. En la oficina, no reaccioné a tal impulso, simplemente lo reprimí y ya, pero ahora que estaba en casa, sola con mis pensamientos, caí en cuenta de lo que podía implicar … ¿Por qué había sentido aquello? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso me gustaba Fate-chan? Nunca antes había sentido nada igual con nadie que no fuese un chico, hasta ese momento, nunca en toda mi corta vida, había sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia alguna mujer, así que ¿De dónde salía todo aquello?  
Al irme a dormir, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, no sabía si debía salir corriendo y no volver o si por el contrario debía descubrir qué era lo que me estaba pasando y la única manera era terminar la pasantía. El sueño venció, y lo último que pensé fue que en la mañana decidiría.

El amor no es fantasía, el amor es poesía y es por eso que te digo que yo te amaría, aunque tú no me quieras.-


	3. Love is a sin

Debía recobrar mi compostura y no claudicar en mi propósito de no dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos …

Me vestí para ir a la oficina, mi parte racional me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que todo aquello podría ser muy peligroso, pero mis emociones me empujaban a descubrir qué era todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Por otro lado, pensaba que no era ético dejar que lo personal dictara las directrices del trabajo, sobre todo si ello podía influir directamente en mis posibilidades futuras, así que me obligué a dejar todo aquello a un lado.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, caminaba con prisa pero al estar cerca de la oficina, no pude evitar que el corazón latiera a mil por minutos, así que tuve que entrar a una cafetería enfrente del local y pedir un café para calmar un poco los nervios. Me senté mirando por la ventana la entrada al local y sólo unos minutos más tarde vi como llegaba Fate. Era muy extraño que llegara a esa hora, por lo general, abría el local con Hayate ¿Se habría quedado dormida? No importaba, lo cierto era que estaba allí y al verla, por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón dio un brinco, pero no de susto, sino de emoción, lo cual, sin darme cuenta, dibujó una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin pensarlo un minuto más, me levanté y fui directo a la oficina.

Al llegar, mis manos me sudaban más de lo normal, no sabía que esperar, pero igual respiré profundo y entré.

Hola buen día – Le dije a Hayate que me recibió con su gran sonrisa.

Hola mi Nanoha ¿se te pegaron las sábanas? – Me dijo con cierta reprimenda

Un poco – Contesté apenada, no podía decirle a nadie que tenía más de dos horas debatiéndome entre ir o no hasta allí.

Bien, como que es algo común hoy, Fate también acaba de llegar, así que no te preocupes, si te reclama dile de mi parte que hoy, ni ella tiene moral para eso – Me guiñó el ojo en plan cómplice y comenzó a reír.

Había llegado el momento, abrí lentamente la puerta hasta verla sentada en su escritorio frente al computador. De inmediato dirigió su vista hacia mí y sin dejarme pensar ni un segundo me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y con su mano me hizo señas para que me acercara. No la hice esperar, la curiosidad por saber qué la tenía de tan buen humor me mataba.

Hola – Dije tímidamente al llegar a su lado

Muy buenos días – Se levantó y me dio un ligero abrazo – ¿Cómo amaneció mi pasante estrella?

Bien – Respondí con tono de confusión total.

Jajajajajaja quita esa cara que hoy hay motivos de sobra para que rías.

Eeeeehh no te entiendo.

Ven, quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos – Me sentó en su silla para que leyera lo que estaba en pantalla.

Al principio, no lograba concentrarme en lo que veía, pues se había inclinado al lado mío quedando muy cerca de mí, lo cual me perturbó, pero de inmediato logré fijar la mirada en el correo que tenía en frente. Era la respuesta a la propuesta realizada por mí el día anterior. No podía creer lo que leía, aceptaban plenamente la propuesta dando carta blanca a todas las sugerencias del caso. Me quedé boquiabierta.

¿Esto es en serio? Es decir, no debías mandarlo hoy a las 10:00 am.

Si pero lo hice anoche desde mi casa. Preferí que lo tuvieran a primera hora del día a ver si respondían rápido y funcionó – Al ver mi cara de perplejidad, rió en carcajada. – Felicitaciones. Como verás, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

La emoción hizo que me abalanzara hacia ella para abrazarla y pegar gritos ahogados. No podía creerlo. Ese era el primer trabajo de ese tipo que elaboraba y el que fuese aceptado sin reparos era todo un logro.

Bueno, bueno bueno Nanoha – Dijo al separarnos – Creo que sólo queda confirmar la reservación del hotel para salir esta misma noche.

Claro claro, ya trabajo en eso – Me apresuré en decir. Me levanté de su silla para ir hasta la mía repasando en voz alta y sin hacer pausa todas las cosas que debía hacer. Cuando voltee a mirarla, ella sonreía con satisfacción y cierta diversión – Lo siento, pero no quiero que se me escape nada.

Perfecto, así no tendré que preocuparme. Has todo lo que tengas que hacer, te prometo que no te interrumpiré – Hizo un gesto emulando cerrar un cierre en su boca y volviendo su atención a su computador.

Para el medio día ya tenía todo listo, la confirmación de las modelos, el transporte ejecutivo, las cabañas reservadas y todos los otros por menores, mientras yo hacía eso, sin darme la menor cuenta, Fate había organizado un mini almuerzo en la oficina con el fin de celebrar la aceptación del presupuesto y por consiguiente, el logro de la nueva cuenta con esa compañía. Fue muy grato todo. Me sentí parte del grupo, pero ya no como alguien pasajero, sino como si ya fuera parte de ellos. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaría poder regresar allí todas las mañanas.

Un poco más de las 4:00 pm, ya a punto de irme estaba repasando todo lo del viaje con Fate, cuando de repente se queda callada mirándome fijamente. Por unos instantes se me paró el corazón.

Estoy realmente orgullosa de tu trabajo Nanoha, no sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte aquí – Dijo con tono profundo.

La sinceridad en sus ojos y en sus palabras hizo de mi garganta un nudo y mis ojos se empañaran con una cortina de agua que amenazaban con recorrer mis mejillas. No fue fácil contenerlas, pero logré hacerlo.

Gracias … no sabes lo que significa para mí tus palabras.

Sin más que decir, continuamos ultimando los detalles del viaje. Rato después, antes de irnos:

Es una lástima que no puedas venir Nanoha – Me dijo con pesar.

Si bueno, de no ser por el examen en la Universidad de Mid-Childa en martes te aseguro que no lo dudaría.

Respiró hondo con pesar y luego se encogió de hombros.

De cualquier manera te mantendré informada por correo electronico de todo lo que vayamos haciendo ¿vale?

Ok … más te vale si no quieres encontrar la oficina hecha un desastre por mi desespero jajajajajaja

Lo tendré en cuenta … bueno, nos vemos el miércoles. Cuídate mucho y suerte en el examen … aaahh! no la necesitas, estoy segura que saldrás muy bien – Me guiñó el ojo.

Eso espero – Dije dramatizando una expresión de terror.

En minutos cerramos la oficina y cada quién tomó su rumbo.

Arreglé la maleta con premura. A pesar de tener la certeza de que aceptarían el presupuesto de Nanoha, mi vena preventiva no se activó la noche anterior, por lo que tenía que correr para tener todo listo antes de las 7:00 pm, hora en la que se suponía nos iríamos.

Esos días lejos de Nanoha me servirían para recobrar la frágil tranquilidad que había logrado en los últimos días antes de la conversación de ayer. Necesitaba recobrar mi compostura y no claudicar en mi propósito de no dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos que cada día se hacían más intensos, así que aunque era una pena que no pudiera ir, a la final, sabía que era mejor así.

Pero necesitaba verla antes de irme, así que le llevaría las llaves de la oficina como excusa, antes de ir al punto de encuentro con los demás.

Pensé en llamarla antes de bajarme del carro, pero pensé que sería mucho protocolo, así que sencillamente me bajé y subí directo a su departamento. Toqué el timbre dos veces y nada, pensé que tal vez ya se había ido a la universidad y cuando me disponía a irme sentí que la puerta se abría lentamente. Al verla, me sorprendí enormemente pues tenía la cara completamente congestionada de haber llorado.

Nanoha! – Dije casi en susurro antes de apresurarme a abrazarla. Ella sólo se aferró a mí mientras lloraba inconsolablemente. Esperé unos minutos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia dentro, cerrar la puerta y caminar con ella abrazada hasta llevarla al sofá.

Allí estuvimos un buen rato, ella sólo llorando sin control y yo tratando de calmarla con suaves caricias en su espalda y cabello. Cuando finalmente las lágrimas y el gimoteo fueron cesando, me atreví a separarme para verla a la cara.

¿Na-Nanoha qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?

No me miraba a la cara, sólo miraba fijo hacia un lado del piso. Al principio no lo entendía, pero al ver cómo la expresión le cambiaba de pena a asco, a rabia e indignación juntas, supe que algo muy malo había pasado allí.

Te vienes conmigo – Decidí – De ser necesario hablaré con tu profesor para que te haga el examen otro día, pero hoy… te vas conmigo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o protestar, la levanté del sofá y caminé hacia lo que eran las habitaciones, por suerte, me dirigí hacia la puerta correcta así que una vez adentro la senté en su cama y comencé a buscar bolso y objetos personales que seguro necesitaría para el viaje. No me tomó mucho tiempo recaudar todo lo esencial. Ella sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando le preguntaba por algunas piezas de ropa. Sin más, en menos de media hora ya íbamos rumbo al lugar de encuentro.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla allí, pero se hizo obvio que Nanoha no estaba bien, por lo que simplemente hicieron de cuenta como si hubiese estado incluida en los planes desde el principio. Durante la hora y media de camino no hablamos, tuvo la mirada perdida en el horizonte y de cuando en vez, las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada más, pero si la había sacado de su casa no era para atormentarla con lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado, así que decidí que no preguntaría por lo sucedido; al menos no por ahora.

Al llegar al hotel me apresuré a ir a la recepción antes de que todos pudieran llegar para así arreglar el hecho de una nueva huésped en la lista. Dado que las cabañas del hotel se agrupaban de dos en dos, había hecho las reservaciones de tal manera que la habitación de las modelos, Vita, Rei, Zafira, Shamal, Signum, Hayate, la maquilladora y la estilista quedaran juntas y la mía estuviese dos islas más lejos en el ala de las cabañas matrimoniales, en donde las puertas a cada habitación quedaban en lados opuestos, dando así una mayor privacidad. Por las condiciones de Nanoha, decidí que se quedaría en mi habitación y pedí una cama plegable para ella. Luego de entregar las respectivas llaves, nos dirigieron a nuestras cabañas.

Cuando entramos en la habitación vi que Nanoha se sorprendió al ver que sólo había una cama matrimonial, por lo que me apresuré a aclararle que en unos minutos nos traerían una cama adicional.

Siento haberte cambiado los planes – Dijo un poco apenada

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué planes? – Fruncí un poco el ceño

Bueno, a esto – Señaló la habitación – De seguro pensaste en aprovechar estos cuatro días para disfrutar de las instalaciones del hotel tu sola y ahora tienes que compartirlo conmigo

No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para hacer eso, ni siquiera teniendo la habitación para mí sola … así que no hay nada que sentir – Caminé hasta ella y la agarré suavemente por los hombros para asegurarme que me viera a la cara – Nanoha, quédate tranquila ¿sí? No quiero que pienses que es una molestia tenerte aquí … no hay cambio de planes ni nada de eso, todo sigue igual que como estaba planificado – La solté y me encogí de hombros con una media sonrisa en los labios – Si algo ha cambiado, es que ahora tengo con quién desahogarme cuando termine cada jornada del día.

No pudo evitar sonreír luego de eso. Durante la siguiente hora arreglamos todas nuestras cosas. La cabaña tenía un tamaño estándar, a un lado de la puerta había una nevera ejecutiva, al frente estaba la cama y las mesas de noche, en la pared frente a la cama estaba el televisor LCD de 32´´, del lado derecho de esa misma pared estaba la puerta del baño y al fondo tenía un ventanal con persianas que dejaba ver las luces de la cominería y jardín de flores más cercano.

El complejo hotelero también ofrecía servicio de spa, por lo que querían realizar un catálogo realzando todas sus instalaciones. Pero querían realizar un catálogo diferente, con fotos artísticas y de calidad, por lo cual nos habían contratado. Por otro lado, querían aprovechar que ese fin de semana tenían hospedado a un grupo nutrido de extranjeros y querían que los incluyéramos en las fotos, pero de manera tal que no perturbáramos su estadía, de allí que en el fondo, era muy útil que Nanoha estuviese allí; sólo que no la obligaría a trabajar a menos que sintiera que podía hacerlo.

La cena estaba pautada para las 9:30 pm, por lo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo de descansar del viaje, así que nos bañamos y vestimos con premura para estar a tiempo en el comedor como nos habían indicado. A pesar de que Nanoha parecía estar un poco más tranquila, no probó casi bocado. Fue evidente para mí que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar allí frente a todos cuando seguramente quería estar a solas, así que con la excusa de revisar algunos detalles del proyecto, logramos retirarnos de allí sin llamar mucho la atención. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacía la cabaña me detuve justo antes de llegar a la entrada de la isla de la habitación.

¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que avanzaba sola.

Nada solo… creo que tal vez quieras estar a solas un rato, así que pensé en dar unas vueltas y regresar más tarde.

No tienes que hacerlo … debes estar cansada y …

Eso no importa Nanoha, no te preocupes por mí ahora – La interrumpí.

No puedo hacer eso, no después de lo que has hecho hoy – Negó con la cabeza – Además … la verdad no sé si quiero estar sola … al menos no del todo – Dijo casi en susurro.

La miré unos segundos antes de asentir y caminar con ella hacia la habitación. Al entrar:

¡No han traído la cama aún! – Dije un poco molesta – Tendré que llamar a recepción – Al ver su cara de incomodidad me di cuenta que seguro había mal interpretado mi reacción – No es que me moleste compartir la cama contigo, es sólo que no sé si a ti te incomoda y …

Me da igual… si no es molestia para ti, pues no me importa… en verdad.

¿Segura? Porque puedo llamar – Le ofrecí aunque en el fondo me encantaba la idea de dormir con ella… o más bien, junto a ella.

Déjalo así, si quieres mañana llamamos y les recordamos.

Ok – Dije después de unos instantes para no responder con demasiado entusiasmo – Mañana les recordamos.

Mientras ella estaba en el baño cambiándose, aproveché para ponerme mi pequeño short de dormir junto con mi franelilla negra y me senté en la cama apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que dormía así, no me gustaban los juegos de pijamas, me parecían una pérdida de dinero gastar en prendas que sólo servían para arrugarse al dormir. Sin embargo, al ver salir a Nanoha del baño con su conjunto de pantaloncillos cortos y su camisa de botones azul claro con nubecitas, no pude sino admirarla. Nunca antes me había gustado tanto una pijama en alguien como hasta ese momento. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular la cara de tonta que de seguro tenía al verla, no podía evitar mirar sus piernas tan perfectamente torneadas, la pequeña cintura que se vislumbraba y la perfecta figura de su pecho gracias al algodón de la camisa. Cambié de canal incesantemente tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese su cuerpo próximo al mío cuando se acostó. Poco a poco logré regular los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración.

¿No hay nada que ver?

¿Q-Qué? – Volteé hacia ella un poco nerviosa, pero sin dejar de cambiar los canales. Ella me miró divertida antes de hablar mientras decidí ponerme mis lentes para calmar un poco mí entrecortada vos.

Que si no hay nada bueno que ver – Con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza me señaló la televisión.

Ah no … si … bueno la verdad es que estaba recorriendo todas las opciones primero – Sonreí

¿Y? – Levantó las cejas con expectativa

¿Y? – No entendí lo que quería decir

¿Que cuál es el veredicto?

En ese punto ya no pude seguir con la farsa, así que me rendí.

No me decido, así que mejor revisa tú y elige lo que más te guste – Le entregué el control remoto – Soy un poco indecisa cuando de escoger un canal se refiere – Traté de excusarme.

Ok – Sonrió – bonitos lentes –Rio entre dientes mientras proseguía con su tarea de cambiar de canal.

Gracias…

No supe si se había dado cuenta de mi descontrol, pero de ser así, lo disimuló muy bien porque luego de eso simplemente escogió un canal de series y se terminó de arreglar apoyándose con una almohada a la cabecera de la cama igual que yo. Traté de relajarme, cerré los ojos para respirar profundamente y recuperar la poca cordura que me quedaba. No supe en qué momento, pero me dormí.

Al abrir los ojos, no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba desorientada y con el cuello un poco adolorido por la posición, de inmediato me arrastré hacia abajo para estar más cómoda y justo en ese momento, Nanoha se volteó y se acurrucó muy cerca de mí. Me paralicé de inmediato, casi se me caen los lentes de la grata sorpresa, su aroma impregnó mi nariz y su cuerpo tan cálido y suave rozaba el mío. Mi primer impulso fue abrazarme a ella y dejarme llevar por el fuego y la pasión que mi cuerpo sentía, sus labios entre abiertos me llamaban, me tentaban… Dios como soportaría aquella tortura de tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Con el corazón latiendo a mil y todo mi ser encendido, puse mi mano derecha debajo de mi cabeza y el brazo izquierdo lo mantuve inmóvil, pues si lo movía corría el riesgo de que Nanoha se separara de mí y regresara a su posición inicial al otro lado de la cama. El cansancio me venció, así que no pasó mucho rato antes de que me volviera a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el ring del teléfono de la habitación. Al principio lo sentía tan lejos que no reconocía que estaba a mi lado, cuando fui tomando consciencia de que era allí, abrí los ojos y lo que vi y sentí me dejó pasmada. Junto a mi cuello estaba la cabeza de Nanoha acurrucada y su mano izquierda estaba sobre mi abdomen. Por el ritmo de su respiración supe que aún estaba profunda, así que con movimientos lentos estiré mi brazo derecho hacia la mesa de noche para tomar el teléfono.

¿Diga? – Contesté con voz ronca y soñolienta aprovechando a quitarme los incomodos lentes.

Buenos días, estamos llamando de recepción a petición de la Señorita Signum. ¿Desea atenderla?

Si claro – Respondí extrañada por aquello. Luego de unos segundos escuché la voz de Signum.

¡Testarrosa!

Si Signum, soy yo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? – Hablé con voz soñolienta

¿No te has levantado aún? – Habló con un tono de gran sorpresa

No, aún no ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? – Tallándome los ojos -

Las nueve de la mañana Testarrosa te estamos esperando

¡Qué! – No lo podía creer, nunca antes había logrado dormir más allá de las seis de la mañana y mucho menos si había trabajo de por medio.

Estamos aquí en el comedor esperándolas, pero nos extrañamos cuando no aparecían así que llamé por petición de Hayate

Claro, claro… ah dile a los demás que ya voy para haya… si ya terminaron de desayunar, vayan adelantándose con el plan del día, nos vemos en el set en 45 minutos.

Ok. Así lo haremos. ¿Quieres que te envíe la comida a la habitación?

Si, será lo más rápido.

Le indiqué a Signum lo que quería de desayuno y colgué. Aún estaba en shock por haberme quedado dormida. Al percatarme de que el sueño de Nanoha no se había perturbado, tomé su mano y la moví ligeramente diciendo su nombre.

Nanoha… Nanoha, despierta – Sentí que se movía y gemía como tratando de despertarse. – Nos quedamos dormidas.

Pasaron unos segundo en los que movía su rostro sobre mi hombro, pero sin abrir los ojos. Le volví a mover la mano y llamé por su nombre nuevamente.

Nanoha tenemos que levantarnos – Le hablaba con un tono de voz suave, no quería que se despertara azorada. Poco a poco sentí como retiraba su cuerpo de mi regazo y la sensación de vacío que sentí casi me hace llorar.

¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó con confusión

Las nueve.

Se quedó mirándome asimilando lo que le había dicho, en segundos abrió los ojos como plató y se sentó.

¡NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDAS!

Así parece – Me incorporé también para quedar a su nivel.

¡Dios! – Se tapó la cara con las manos. Pero al instante siguiente levantó la mirada hacía mí – ¿te… te estaba … abrazando?

Si – Respondí sonriéndome para que no pensara que estaba molesta por ello.

Lo siento … no me di cuenta que lo hacía – Se apresuró a decir apenada y muy roja de la cara

Tranquila Nanoha, no me molestó o incomodó. Créeme, no pasa nada.

Si pero de todos modos no debí …

¡Ssshhh!... no ha pasado nada – Negué con la cabeza – Tranquila. Velo de esta manera, me ayudaste con el frío – Me encogí de hombros.

Luego de eso, sonrió negando con la cabeza en señal de que a pesar de lo que le decía, no aprobaba lo que había pasado.

Bueno, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Está bien, sólo te digo que no es problema.

Le guiñé el ojo y me levanté para ir al baño. Nos arreglamos rápido, en cuanto llegó la comida desayunamos y nos fuimos a lo que sería el primer set del día.

Cuando llegamos, ya Vita y Rei había comenzado a tomar las primeras fotos, así que sólo nos pusimos al corriente. Nadie mencionó nada acerca de nuestro retraso, así que Nanoha comenzó a relajarse. En un principio le preocupaba lo que podían pensar los demás, le daba muchísima pena el haberse quedado dormida el primer día de trabajo. Traté de calmarla camino al set, pero hasta que no comprobó que no había nadie molesto por el asunto, no se tranquilizó.

Claro que nunca le mencioné que Hayate muy discretamente me había caído a preguntas acerca de la causa del retraso, le era imposible de creer que simplemente nos habíamos quedado dormidas, y mucho menos cuando le resté importancia a todo aquello. Yo, la mata de la puntualidad y del estrés cuando no se cumplían los horarios en ese tipo de actividad en exteriores. Tuve que insistir mucho antes de que Hayate dejara el tema a un lado y aunque no me creyó del todo, se dio cuenta que era inútil continuar.

Nunca recordaron a la recepción la entrega de la cama plegable, sin embargo, durante los siguientes cuatro días las actividades transcurrieron según lo planeado, el trabajo fue tan intenso que cuando llegaban a la habitación, pasaba muy poco tiempo antes de que ambas cayeran dormidas, por lo que en realidad, tampoco hizo falta. A primeras luces, parecía como si el incidente de la primera noche no hubiese ocurrido; sin embargo, para Nanoha sí había significado y mucho. No era algo normal que se abrazara a la persona con quien le tocara dormir en algún momento dado, en realidad, no acostumbraba a abrazar a nadie con quien durmiera, ni siquiera a Yuuno, su ahora ex novio que en la citas no pasaba de agarrarse de la mano, así que amanecer de esa manera con Fate la había desencajado, sobretodo tomando en cuenta lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

La necesidad de abrazarla, de sentirla cerca y hasta de … ¿besarla? … No, eso no era posible, ella no era de aquellos gustos, nunca se había sentido atraída por ninguna mujer así que ¿qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Aunque quisiera poder echarle la culpa a la depresión y decepción por lo ocurrido con Yuuno, en el fondo sabía que no era así, aquellos sentimientos habían aparecido desde el primer momento en que logró conocer a Fate personalmente ¿o debía decir que desde mucho antes? ¿Desde que vio por primera vez la foto de Fate en una revista y la recortó?

Siendo una pre adolescente nunca lo pensó, pero ahora que necesitaba descubrir que le estaba pasando, se dio cuenta que en ese entonces podía estar horas y horas viendo la fotografía, viendo sus ojos, su sonrisa … se lo había atribuido a su admiración por ella, a sus ganas de seguir sus pasos y convertirse en una gran artista de la fotografía, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿era realmente así?

Mientras más lo pensaba, más aterrada se ponía. No podía aceptar lo que todo aquello le indicaba… no podía ser, no podía estar ¿enamorada de Fate? … No, definitivamente eso era una locura que debía olvidar. Tal vez, el estar en aquel ambiente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tal vez, la decepción de lo ocurrido con Yuuno la estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello.

Esa era la última noche allí, coincidía con una fiesta organizada por el hotel como parte de los atractivos ofrecidos a sus huéspedes, por lo que los habían incluido en la invitación. Nanoha estaba emocionada con la idea, después del trabajo tan intenso que habían tenido, era justo y necesario un rato de esparcimiento, sobre todo cuando pensaba en lo que tendría que enfrentar al llegar a la ciudad nuevamente.

Ya terminé – Le dije a Fate al salir del baño totalmente arreglada para la ocasión – El baño es todo tuyo – Le sonreí con entusiasmo.

Fate me miró de arriba abajo sin decir una palabra y con la boca entre abierta, era como si le gustaba lo que miraba.

¿Qué tal? Debo cambiarme o …

¡No! – Me interrumpió – Estas … preciosa …

Observé como Fate tragaba grueso, como si le costara hablar y sus ojos … tenían un brillo diferente, no sabía qué era, pero me gustaba, sentí una cierta emoción al ver que aprobaba mi apariencia.

¡Gracias! – Le sonreí – Te toca a ti arreglarte

No, yo no iré – Me dijo volviendo su atención al libro que estaba leyendo y acomodando sus lentes.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Ella no había mencionado que no iría. Me senté cerca de sus pies, pues estaba en la cama medio sentada apoyada en la cabecera.

Digamos que no soy amante de las fiestas – Se encogió de hombros

Mentirosa – Le dije luego de verla directamente a los ojos por unos segundos – ¿Por qué no vas?

No es adecuado insultar a tu jefe – Me respondió Fate subiendo una de sus cejas, pero con una medio sonrisa.

No cambies el tema… ¿Por qué no vas? – Insistí sin ceder terreno

Porque si voy estoy segura que las chicas no se divertirán igual, y merecen tener su noche libre Nanoha terca – Declaró luego de una pausa.

Estoy de acuerdo en que merecen una noche libre… pero tú también lo mereces, trabajaste igual de duro – Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho en señal de desapruebo a lo que escuchaba y mi cara de niña berrinchuda.

Si pero… nadie se divierte igual cuando el jefe está presente, así que no me importa quedarme aquí leyendo un poco ya sabes que es mi rutina nocturna.

¡Tonterías! – Negué con la cabeza

Nanoha – Se incorporó para acercarse un poco más a mí – ¿Recuerdas que no tengo 20 años?

Lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy segura que podrías divertirte tanto, o más que cualquiera de nosotras.

Gracias por lo que me toca, pero créeme, aunque mi mente quiere bajar y distraerse, mi cuerpo dice lo contrario.

La miré unos instantes, sabía que esa no era toda la verdad, pero decidí que no insistiría. Después de todo, quizás era mejor así.

Bien, trataré de no despertarte cuando llegue.

Ok – Sonrió – Espero que se diviertan.

Si… Si… Seguro.

Tomé mi cartera y salí. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, después de todo era ella quien se perdería la diversión. Me reuní con los demás en la barra del hotel y pedí un coctel. El ambiente estaba realmente bueno, pero mi mente no estaba allí, no podía dejar de pensar en Fate sola en la habitación, cuando merecía tanto como todos ellos divertirse un rato.

Traté de hacer un lado aquellos pensamientos, pero era imposible. Después de una media hora no aguanté más, me excusé con los demás y regresé a la cabaña.

Cuando entré, Fate estaba acostada exactamente igual como la había dejado, sólo que ahora veía la televisión. A pesar de su expresión de confusión y sorpresa, no le hablé. Fui al baño a cambiarme y quitarme el maquillaje. Cuando salí y me acosté, le escuché hablarme.

¿Tan mal estaba? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

No – Arreglé mi almohada dando unos pequeños golpecitos para darle forma.

¿Entonces? – No dejaba de mirarme con interrogante

Sólo no me sentí en ambiente – La miré finalmente y me encogí de hombros. Me miró en silencio y juré que vi un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos, pero no pronunció palabra, sólo volvió su mirada al televisor.

Nos quedamos así un rato. Para mi sorpresa, no extrañaba estar con los demás, me sentía tranquila y feliz nada más de estar allí con ella. Ojalá pudiera estar así siempre… ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estas pensando? Sacudí la cabeza como intentando sacudir esos pensamiento de mí.

¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó

No. Estoy bien – Le dije sin mirarla, en ese momento temía ser transparente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando saltó de la cama y se fue hasta mi lado y me ofreció su mano.

¡Vamos!

¿A dónde? – Fruncí el ceño

A divertirnos – Levantó repetidas veces las cejas con picardía

Pero que dices, no voy a volver a salir – Me acurruqué con la almohada

¿Segura? Porque te garantizo una noche inolvidable.

Miré su sonrisa maliciosa y juro por Dios que sentí como me derretía por dentro.

¿Y qué con las chicas? ¿No dijiste que no se divertirían contigo allí?

¿Y quién habló de ir a donde están ellas? ¡Vamos, no olvides el traje de baño!

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como plato y mi corazón dio un salto de la emoción que lo embargó. No sabía lo que ella tenía en mente, pero definitivamente, quería descubrirlo; así que tomé su mano y me levanté.

**Continuara…**

por qué tengo que renunciar a ti… si yo te adoro.


	4. Sin darme cuenta PC

Sin darme cuenta cómo, ni por qué, en un minuto la estaba abrazando y al siguiente me vi besándola

Mi aburrimiento en la habitación era inmenso, pero sabía que de ir a la fiesta con los demás tal vez no podría evitar comportarme un poco posesiva con Nanoha, estaba tan bella con ese vestido corto de tonalidades negro y azul como sus ojos, que de seguro no le faltarían invitaciones para bailar o para hablar, y estaba segura como el infierno que de presenciar algo así, no me sería posible controlar los celos. Así que no había dudas, lo mejor era quedarme allí matando el tiempo.

De allí que cuando la vi entrar a la cabaña y cambiarse con planes de quedarse conmigo, me invadió una gran felicidad. Me mantuve lo más ecuánime posible, pero mis sentimientos estaban exaltados, mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba se me saldría del pecho.

Pensé en quedarnos allí viendo películas, pero al verla sacudir la cabeza ligeramente, como queriendo dejar de pensar, decidí que tendríamos nuestra noche loca de diversión.

Durante nuestra estadía en el complejo hotelero, no habíamos podido disfrutar de las instalaciones, siempre que terminábamos de trabajar o era muy tarde, o estábamos tan cansadas que solo pensábamos en ir a dormir. Una de las cosas que más nos había llamado la atención era el área de jacuzzi, pues constaba de tres diferentes; el primero, era redondo con especie de banco en toda su circunferencia, el segundo, era más grande y dividido en 8 secciones para dos personas, es decir, tenía como especie de 8 cubículos especialmente diseñados para parejas, y el tercero, era más como una piscina pero con una pequeña cascada en el medio y una superficie que servía de banco por toda la extensión de su borde. Ambas habíamos deseado y soñado con disfrutar de ésta última y luego para completar el relax, de unos buenos masajes, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo en nuestra última noche allí?

Sin adelantarle nada de mis intenciones, aumentando así su ansiedad y nerviosismo, nos escabullimos por diversas áreas del complejo hotelero para despistar a los de seguridad y por supuesto a ella misma. Al tener la certeza de que Nanoha estaba más pendiente de quién nos podía ver más que de a dónde nos dirigíamos, tomé su mano y la guié por el camino necesario para llegar a la sección de los jacuzzis. En la parte de atrás de la edificación había una puerta para los empleados. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierta y que entrábamos sin problema.

■Fate por Dios, si nos descubren aquí… ¿qué les vamos a decir? – Me preguntó en susurro mientras miraba hacia los lados con temor.

■La verdad. Que no podíamos irnos de aquí sin probar ese espectacular jacuzzi – Respondí con desparpajo y encogiéndome de hombros.

■Cristo! Estas…

■ ¿Loca? – La interrumpí divertida – Te dije que sería una noche inolvidable.

Antes de que pudiera responderme o decir algo abrí la puerta que daba acceso desde el área de empleados al área de nuestro interés.

■Bienvenida a la noche de relax – Le dije sonriendo ampliamente y señalando hacia los jacuzzis y al área de masajes.

Nanoha se quedó paralizada y en shock unos instantes mientras asimilaba lo que veía. Desde el día que tuvimos que fotografiar esa área, había hablado con una de las empleadas para un servicio especial para esa noche. El servicio incluía un baño de sales minerales en el jacuzzi grande y luego una sesión de masajes con chocolate.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo plantearle lo que había planificado sin que pensara mal de ello, y cuando se entusiasmó con lo de la fiesta, pensé que sería una verdadera lástima disfrutar de aquello sin ella. Estuve a punto de llamar para cancelar todo, pero mientras me debatía en qué sería lo mejor, llegó a la habitación y en ese momento di gracias a Dios de no haberlo cancelado.

Sin que Nanoha pudiera aún pronunciar palabra, la halé suavemente hasta que llegamos a donde estaba Teana, la chica con la que había cuadrado todo junto con otra empleada.

■Buenas noches Sr. Fate Testarrosa H., Subaru y yo seremos quienes las atenderemos esta noche.

■Gracias Teana – Le dije sonriéndole – Entonces… ¿Estás lista? – Le pregunté a Nanoha.

■Si – Logró decir luego de aclararse la garganta – Estoy lista.

Le guiñé el ojo con picardía y de inmediato nos cambiamos para adentrarnos en nuestro baño de sales minerales. El agua estaba tibia tirando a caliente, lo cual fue una sensación divina. El aroma y las burbujas salientes de cualquier parte hacían que cualquier tensión existente por la odisea de llegar hasta allí se diluyera. Nos sentamos bajo la caída de agua un buen rato, conversando de cualquier cosa. Nanoha no dejaba de expresarme su incredulidad ante todo aquello, así que para que dejara de preocuparse comencé a salpicarla con agua. Lo que comenzó tímidamente se convirtió en una real guerra de agua, hasta el punto en que tuve que tomarla por la cintura y hundirla hasta el fondo.

Poco después, nos salimos para iniciar la sesión de masaje. Está demás decir lo maravilloso que fue. De no ser porque estaba al lado de la camilla de Nanoha y podía ver cómo extendían el chocolate por todo su cuerpo, de seguro me hubiese dormido profundamente. El problema era que, al cerrar mis ojos, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era cómo sería quitarle todo ese chocolate con mis manos, mis labios y mi lengua. Por supuesto que estos pensamientos encendieron todo mi cuerpo, así que tuve que respirar profundamente muchas veces y tratar de pensar en superficialidades para no gritarles a las dos chicas que se fueran y poder lanzarme encima de Nanoha allí mismo y sin excusas.

Al terminar todo, como no podíamos regresar a la cabaña llenas de chocolate, nos fuimos a la playa pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el agua estaba un poco fría y al combinarse con la brisa incesante, nos congelaba aún más.

Volvimos a la cabaña tres horas más tarde. A pesar de no haber compartido con nadie más, ni haber probado una gota de licor, nos habíamos divertido como nadie, al menos por esa noche, me había sentido como una adolescente otra vez. No sólo por el hecho de escabullirnos por sitios que no eran permitidos a esa hora, sino por las cuantiosas bromas que le había hecho a Nanoha y por las cuales en diversos momentos amenazó con dejar de hablarme. Claro que nunca pudo concretar la amenaza, pues siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla reír nuevamente.

Nos acostamos frente a frente y luego de reírnos un poco recordando las locuras que habíamos hecho, o mejor dicho, que yo había hecho, Nanoha se me quedó mirando.

■Gracias! – Me dijo.

■ ¿Por qué? – Pregunte confundida.

■Por todo.

■No tienes que darme las gracias.

■Si debo… no sólo por darme una noche sin igual, sino… por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos días.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero me impidió que hablara colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

■No sabes lo que ha significado para mí tu apoyo… sobre todo en estos momentos… nunca, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Tomé su mano con la mía y la apreté ligeramente.

■Sólo hice lo que sentí era correcto… no hubiese podido darte la espalda y hacer como si nada. No me lo hubiese perdonado.

A pesar de que me sonrió, vi como sus ojos se entristecían, así que pensé era momento de saber lo que había sucedido, sobre todo, porque faltaban pocas horas para regresar y presentía que Nanoha no estaba lista para hacerlo.

■ ¿Me contarás lo que sucedió?

Bajó la mirada por un instante antes de soltar su mano de mi agarre y acostarse boca arriba. Pensé que no hablaría, pero al final lo hizo. Me contó que al llegar a su departamento esa tarde, se encontró con la fulana Arisa y su ex novio Yuuno teniendo relaciones en plena sala. Me habló del dolor que sintió, de la decepción y la ira que la embargaron, de las tantas cosas que quiso decirles, pero que las lágrimas y el shock no la dejaron. De lo traicionada que se sentía y lo impotente por no tener a donde ir, pues si quería terminar el mes que le faltaba para graduarse, no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir bajo el mismo techo de la traidora.

No pudo evitar llorar mientras me contaba, y yo no pude evitar sentir rabia y ganas de protegerla de aquellos imbéciles, así que cuando terminó de desahogarse le propuse la única solución que se me vino a la mente.

■No tienes por qué quedarte allí.

■No tengo opción Fate, lo he estado pensando todos estos días… si quiero terminar de graduarme, sólo puedo hacer eso. Será un infierno, pero al menos sabré que será sólo un mes.

■ ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te irás? ¿Volverás al interior y qué harás?

■Buscar trabajo por supuesto!

■Y no dudo que lo encontrarías, pero no serán las mismas oportunidades que se te podrían dar aquí Nanoha y lo sabes.

■ ¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Crees que me hace feliz todo esto? Y no me iré a refugiar con Susuka ya que ahí estará Arisa- Dijo en tono de desesperación y con sus lágrimas aún saliendo.

■Vente a mi casa – Le solté sin más

■¡QUÉ!

■Quédate en mi casa. Tengo espacio de sobra así que no sería ninguna molestia tenerte allí.

■No Fate no podría…

■ ¿Por qué? No puedes regresar allí – Dije inflexible – No dejaré que pises esa casa nuevamente… no mientras pueda evitarlo – Ya no hablaba la razón, hablaba mi corazón.

Se quedó sólo mirándome como buscando un atisbo de duda de mi parte, pero al darse cuenta de mi determinación, no pudo más que aceptarlo, no sin antes asegurarme que aportaría dinero para los gastos de la casa. Me importaba un bledo el dinero, yo sólo quería protegerla, asegurarme que estaría bien… y que mejor que en mi casa… conmigo.

No supe en qué momento de la noche pasó, pero despertamos nuevamente abrazadas. Esta vez, no hubo caras de sorpresa en la mañana por su parte, supongo que la inquietud y los nervios por lo que tendría que enfrentar al regresar, no la dejaron pensar en el hecho de despertar acurrucada en mi regazo. Por mi parte, era la mejor sensación del mundo poder amanecer con ella a mi lado.

Durante el camino no hablamos mucho, pero la ansiedad estaba en el aire; ella por tener que enfrentarse a Arisa y yo, al caer en cuenta de lo que significaría tenerla en casa. Era una locura, pero más locura era dejarla ir.

Al llegar al departamento de Nanoha, Arisa y Susuka no estaban allí, así que entramos directo a su cuarto para empacar todas sus cosas e irnos antes de que regresara. Pero quince minutos más tarde llegó solamente Arisa y fue inevitable que se vieran y que se diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos.

■ ¿Qué haces Nanoha? – Preguntó con angustia.

■Empacando. ¿No es algo obvio? – Contestó secamente.

■Tenemos que hablar. Dame un minuto para explicarte, por favor…

■No necesito explicaciones Arisa, lo que vi fue bastante claro para mí.

■Las cosas no son tan simples Nanoha, por favor, tienes que escucharme.

■No quiero. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir… ni tú, ni Yuuno.

■Sé que estas molesta y lo entiendo, pero no te puedes ir así. ¿A dónde irás? ¿Qué vas hacer?

■Eso no es algo que te interese.

■Nanoha por favor…

Intenté mantenerme al margen, pero cuando vi que Nanoha estaba a punto de quebrarse intervine.

■Escucha Arisa, no nos conocemos formalmente y la verdad, no me interesa conocerte, pero aún así no puedo dejar de decirte que no hay justificación alguna para lo que le hicieron a Nanoha y sinceramente pienso, que no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para remediar eso. Así que, por qué no mejor permites que Nanoha se vaya de aquí en paz… déjala tranquila al menos por ahora, si ella decide darte la oportunidad de escucharte más adelante, ya queda de ella, pero ahora, te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado y la dejes olvidar todo este asunto.

A pesar de hablar lo más serenamente posible, mis palabras fueron tan contundentes que Arisa solo logro decir "Lo siento" antes de salir del cuarto y encerrarse en el suyo.

Nanoha por su parte, se limpió el par de lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro antes de continuar recogiendo sus cosas. No se habló más mientras estuvimos allí.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, la instalé en la habitación que estaba junto a la mía. Si bien no podía pretender continuar como estábamos en el hotel, al menos podía tenerla lo más cerca posible.

■Espero que sea de tu agrado – Le dije refiriéndome a la habitación, que aunque era bastante amplia y con su baño interno, no estaba segura si era lo bastante cálido para darle tranquilidad.

■ ¿Bromeas? – Preguntó perpleja – No podría pedir nada mejor. Además… ni siquiera tendría por qué estar aquí así que… – Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

■Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso – La interrumpí acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado en la cama – No quiero que veas esto como si me sintiera obligada a hacerlo. Lo hago porque quiero. Lo hago porque una amiga necesita una mano… y la mía está disponible.

Me miró a los ojos unos instantes y luego asintió.

■Bien, supongo que quieres descansar un rato antes de cenar, así que te dejaré para que termines de arreglar tus cosas. La cena estará lista a las 8 ¿te parece bien?

Se encogió de hombros. Sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo antes de que se sintiera en confianza, pero aún así, quería hacerla partícipe de las decisiones en común desde un principio. Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación a tomar un baño y a descansar yo también. Sólo que no podía dejar de sonreír, el tenerla allí, irremediablemente me hacía feliz.

Durante el mes siguiente, nos adaptamos de lo mejor la una a la otra. Compartíamos los quehaceres de la casa; aunque no éramos las más expertas en las artes culinarias, cada una se esmeraba cuando le tocaba hacer gala de ello pero eso si aun que no hacia la comida mas exquisita sus postres eran un manjar de Dioses para mi. Por otro lado, nos motivábamos mutuamente para salir a caminar en las tardes al llegar del estudio. Sí, Nanoha había aceptado trabajar conmigo y al igual que en la casa, la compenetración y la complementariedad que sentía con su trabajo, era sin igual.

En las noches, la ayudaba con su tesis si así lo requería. Tomamos como costumbre comer frente al televisor mientras veíamos las series a las que me había vuelto adicta desde que me las hizo ver por primera vez. Muy a pesar de los temores de Hayate cuando se enteró de la nueva situación, la armonía entre nosotras no podía ser mejor.

En cuanto a lo que sentía por ella, se hacía cada día más fuerte. Lo quería todo de Nanoha. Ya no era suficiente sólo su compañía. Pero el miedo me paralizaba cada vez que pensaba en ir un poco más allá. Tenía la sensación que Nanoha podía estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, su manera de mirarme era diferente, sus roces constantes y las expresiones posesivas que de vez en cuando salían a flote, me indicaban que tal vez no le era indiferente; pero en el fondo, temía que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación y que en realidad estuviese proyectando mis propias deseos. Sin embargo, aprovechaba cualquier iniciativa de su parte para extender los roces de nuestras manos, de nuestros brazos, de aumentar los abrazos casuales, que en ocasiones, podían durar más de lo habitual. Al ayudarla en su tesis siempre buscaba de quedar lo más cerca de su rostro y de su cuerpo, impregnándome de su olor y de su calor. En todos esos momentos, nunca sentí incomodidad de su parte o intenciones de alejarse y evitar los contactos, por el contrario, cuando trataba de minimizarlos para no abusar de mi suerte, entonces era ella quién me buscaba.

No podía negar que había miles de señales de que tal vez si lo intentaba, Nanoha me podría corresponder, pero pensaba que era muy pronto. No podía olvidar que a pesar de todo, Nanoha estaba allí por otras razones que nada tenían que ver con su posible atracción hacia mí, así que no quería embarcarme en ese viaje sin antes cerciorarme de si había superado lo de su ex, o si había alguna posibilidad de querer darle una segunda oportunidad. Durante el tiempo que llevaba allí, no había mencionado nada de si había hablado con Yuuno mientras estaba en la universidad. Sólo hablaba de sus clases y de su tesis, pero nunca mencionaba a Yuuno o a Arisa ni Susuka.

Sin poder esperar más, decidí una noche mientras cenábamos, sacar el tema a colación.

■ ¿No has vuelto a hablar con Yuuno? – Traté de sonar lo más casual posible. Vi como se le tensó la espalda al escuchar la pregunta. No me miró de inmediato, terminó de tragar su bocado y finalmente levantó la mirada hacia mí.

■Todos los días… lamentablemente – Habló con tono de hastío.

■ ¿Y qué ha pasado?

■Nada importante. Se ha disculpado de todas las maneras posibles, todos los días se presenta con un obsequio diferente… todo muy predecible supongo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros al decir esto último.

■ ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? – Pregunté al ver que continuaba comiendo sin decir nada más.

■Igual que hace un mes atrás, él ya no existe para mí – Respondió secamente.

■No quiero contradecirte pero… por tu tono parece que aún te importa – Necesitaba confrontarla. Mis sentimientos me sobrepasaban y ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podía fingir ser sólo su amiga, así que debía saber a qué me enfrentaba.

■No es así – Negó con la cabeza dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato – No puedo negarte que pensar en la imagen de ellos dos revolcándose… aún me pone furiosa, me indigna, me hace sentir como una idiota… pero de igual manera te digo que… – Pensó por un instante antes de continuar – Que todo esto no ha hecho otra cosa que demostrarme que no lo amaba, al menos no como creía.

■ ¿Entonces, no debería serte indiferente? – Pregunté luego de mirarla fijamente unos segundos.

■Lo es… mi indignación y rabia es por haber hecho el papel de estúpida ante ellos y en lo que pensé era mi casa. Pero te aseguro, que en lo que se refiere a Yuuno… no me importa si está o si no está. Eso se terminó y no hay vuelta atrás – Su tono inflexible no dio lugar a dudas.

■ ¿Entonces, estarías lista para una relación nueva si se te presentara?

■No – Respondió de inmediato.

■ ¿Por qué? – Sabía que ella no entendía qué tipo de relación era a la que me refería, pero su negativa tan inmediata, hizo que mi corazón se engarrotara casi hasta el dolor.

Bajó su mirada con nerviosismo, intentó hablar tres veces antes de que saliera palabra alguna de su boca.

■Simplemente ahora no es buen momento… – Levantó su mirada hacía mi nuevamente – Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar ahora.

Al ver cómo me esquivaba la mirada y trataba de continuar con la cena dando por terminado ese tema, supe que algo me ocultaba, pero no quise insistir. Una parte de mí quería creer que su negativa se debía a lo que tal vez podría estar sintiendo hacia mí, pero otra temió que tal vez existiera alguien más.

Llegó el día de la defensa de mi tesis, estaba súper nerviosa, pero el haber invitado a Fate como jurado especial, me había dado más confianza, por lo que creía había hecho un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad por la calificación que obtendría.

En condiciones normales, debía esperar dos días antes de que publicaran las notas, pero estando Fate con ellos, supuse que había oportunidad de saber mi nota mucho antes, o al menos eso esperaba, pues no creía poder dormir tranquila hasta no saber.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando a que Fate llegara, trataba de leer una revista en vano, pero aún así la hojeaba sin cesar. Cuando sentí las llaves en la puerta, mi corazón dio un brinco al igual que yo.

■Hola – Atiné a decirle al verla entrar. Por su cara de consternación, imaginé lo peor – ¿Cómo estuvo todo? – Traté de sonar normal.

■Hola… – Cerró la puerta antes de continuar hablando – Ah supongo que bien aunque…

■ ¿Qué?

■No sé cómo decirte esto – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza como ordenando las ideas.

■Sólo dilo por favor – Le dije en tono de súplica.

■Discutieron durante un rato y la conclusión fue que… tú trabajo tendrá mención publicación – Al terminar de hablar sonrió ampliamente.

■ ¿Es … es en serio? ¿No es broma? – No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que obtendría una buena calificación, pero nunca pensé que la publicarían.

■Totalmente en serio – Asintió mirándome con orgullo.

De la emoción, comencé a gritar y a dar pequeños saltos. Tanto que me abalancé sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Estaba tan feliz que las emociones no cabían en mí. Sin darme cuenta cómo, ni por qué, en un minuto la estaba abrazando y al siguiente me vi besándola, pero no en la mejilla, sino en la boca. Al principio sólo presioné sus labios, pero luego, me correspondió el beso haciéndolo más profundo y más urgente. Fui consciente de la suavidad de sus labios, del sabor dulce que invadió mi boca al sentir su lengua jugar con la mía, del calor que sentía al recorrer mi espalda y cintura con sus manos.

En un momento de cordura, me solté abruptamente. Me llevé la mano hacia la boca en señal de no entender lo que había pasado allí y sin decir palabra alguna salí corriendo hacía mi habitación.

La escuché llamarme y correr tras de mí, pero yo sólo me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a hiperventilar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que fui capaz de besarla? ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

Durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella, había logrado controlar esos sentimientos e impulsos, aunque en el fondo los tenía más presente que nunca. Incluso el día que Fate me había preguntado si estaría dispuesta a iniciar una nueva relación, mi primer pensamiento había sido ella, sin embargo, logré responder un no apresurado antes de que mis labios me traicionaran y dijera algo que no estaba preparada para admitir. Pero ahora, no los había podido reprimir, habían vuelto a florecer y con mayor fuerza, a tal punto que me hicieron actuar sin darme oportunidad de pensar sobre ello. Pero no había sido yo nada más, esa manera de besarme y de tocarme indicaba que algo pasaba con ella también. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Estaría Fate sintiendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Serían ciertos los rumores de sus gustos? ¿Y si era así… qué pasaría ahora?

Cuando iba rumbo a la casa, jamás pensé que todo terminaría de aquella manera. ¿Cómo de pronto una noche que debía ser para celebrar se había convertido en un desastre?

No vi venir el beso, pero al sentir sus labios junto a los míos, perdí toda consciencia de lo correcto y la locura, me dejé dominar por el deseo y la necesidad de sentirla… y lo que es peor, de no haber sido por Nanoha, no hubiese logrado parar.

Aunque traté de hablarle para disculparme, se encerró en su cuarto sin darme la oportunidad de hacerlo. No la culpo, de estar en su lugar, tal vez me habría incluso ido corriendo de allí. Pero ese era el problema, hacía un mes que había tenido que salir de casa de su supuestas amigas por la traición de la que había sido objeto y ahora… ¿Sentiría ganas de irse por haber traicionado su confianza en mí de esta manera? No podía ser!

Debía hablar con ella, debía tratar de aclarar las cosas y asegurarle que algo así no volvería a suceder. Aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, pero evitaría a toda costa que algo así se repitiera … la amaba demasiado como para propiciar situaciones que la hicieran correr y alejarse de mí … sí, la amaba … no tenía sentido seguir negándomelo o tratar de disfrazarlo con explicaciones baratas.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tan de improviso que no quería aceptarlo, pero ya no había salida. Estaba total y completamente enamorada de Nanoha. Por primera vez en 3 años, me volvía a sentir viva; por primera vez en 3 años, volvía a sentir deseo y necesidad por alguien, necesidad de estar con ella, de amarla, de protegerla … aunque incluso tuviera que protegerla de mí misma.

Supuse que necesitaba espacio y tiempo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera escucharme, por otro lado, yo necesitaba tiempo para poner mis sentimientos bajo llave y poder acercarme a ella y asegurarle que lo que más deseaba en este mundo… no volvería a pasar.

Fui al bar al que solía ir años atrás, no era muy grande, pero tenía lo que necesitaba, una barra donde sentarme y tomarme un par de tragos. Para mi fortuna, no había nadie conocido esa noche exceptuando Arf, la barman, quién de tener tanto tiempo trabajando allí, casi casi podía considerarse como propietaria del local. Durante las noches de juerga con mis amigas, Arf siempre estaba pendiente de nosotras, nos atendía y nos cuidaba cuando veía que nos pasábamos de tragos o si había algún cliente que buscaba problemas, así que se convirtió en parte del grupo. Cuando pasó lo que pasó tres años atrás, ella estuvo a mí lado ayudándome en lo que pudo. Sin embargo, mi amargura y mis deseos de alejarme de todo y de todos, hizo que finalmente tirara la toalla y me dejara tal y como quería, sola.

En el momento en el que entendí que no podía continuar así, ya era tarde. O al menos a mí me lo parecía, así que simplemente no regresé allí. No volví a hablar con ninguna de las que habían sido mis amigas durante tanto tiempo, me refugié en mi trabajo y en mi hogar; claro que eso sólo había servido para hacer de mí una autómata. Pero no podía esperar nada diferente después de haber trabajado tan arduamente en alejar a todos de mi mundo. Sabía que no podía esperar un trato más allá de lo meramente cordial de su parte, pero igual me senté y le pedí un vodka.

■Tenías mucho tiempo sin venir – Me dijo al entregarme el trago.

■Algo.

■ ¿Mala noche? – Preguntó mientras limpiaba un poco la barra.

■Terminó siéndolo – Respondí con pesar

■ ¿Trabajo? ¿Mal de amores? …

■Mal de amores, supongo – Bebí un poco de mi trago.

■No sabía que habías vuelto al ruedo.

■Ni yo.

En ese momento, solicitaron su servicio, Al menos no me había tratado con indiferencia como pensé que lo haría. Al rato regresó, no sin antes dar las instrucciones necesarias para que la cubrieran durante unos minutos.

■Disculpa, pero ya sabes cómo es todo por aquí… ¿Me contarás lo que sucede?

Esa era Arf, directa y sin rodeos. Por su trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de dar vueltas alrededor de un cuento antes de preguntar, simplemente iba directo al grano. Aquello me hizo sonreír un poco.

■No cambias ¿ah?

■Ya estoy muy vieja para empezar hacerlo, así que habla… ¿Qué te pasa?

Nadie sabía la edad de Arf, pero debía estar alrededor de los 44 años. No perdía su lozanía y mucho menos su atractivo. Con un cuerpo bien conservado y unos ojos negro azulados de mirada profunda podía hacerte alucinar, sin embargo, nunca le habíamos conocido una pareja estable. Affaire al por mayor, pero nunca nadie estable.

■Lo de vieja es discutible… Le sonreí ligeramente

■No te desvíes del tema y habla – Dijo en tono de reprimenda.

Suspiré y tomé un poco más de mi trago antes de comenzar a contarle sobre Nanoha. De cómo llegó para volver patas arriba mi vida. De cómo en sólo unos minutos había logrado traspasar todas las barreras que había puesto a mi alrededor. De cómo se había convertido en mi aire para respirar. De cómo sin querer, me había enamorado de aquella chiquilla a la que le llevaba por ahí de 10 años de edad. De cómo había destruido en un segundo todo el autocontrol que había logrado mantener desde que me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y la deseaba. Me escuchó con atención como era su costumbre, sin embargo, al escuchar mi angustia por haber traicionado su confianza en mí, levantó su mano en señal de que dejara de hablar.

■No traicionaste nada Fate – Negó con la cabeza – Lo hubieses hecho de haber sido tú la que iniciara el beso, pero no fue así ¿cierto?

Me quedé callada pensando es eso. Era verdad, no había sido yo la que inició el beso… pero sí había sido yo la que lo había profundizado.

■Tal vez no lo inicié Arf, pero sí lo profundicé y estoy segura que no era esa su intención.

■ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

■Porque ella no es así. A veces es impulsiva, sí, pero estoy segura que en ese momento sólo quería demostrar su alegría y emoción, sólo eso.

■ ¡Ja! … no seas ilusa Fate por dios!

■No es ilusa, es sólo que no quiero pensar cosas que no son, ni hacerme ideas erradas de lo que pasó.

■Para ser una mujer de 30 años, te juro que estás actuando como una adolescente – Dijo con fastidio.

■ ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué está enamorada de mí? ¿Qué me besó porque le gusto? No Arf, no es así.

■Yo creo que sí, sólo que no lo has querido ver.

■ ¿A qué te refieres?

■Por lo que me has contado, es evidente que se siente muy bien contigo. No cualquiera prefiere cambiar una noche de farra con oportunidad de conocer gente y divertirse en grande por estar contigo en una habitación viendo televisión.

■Gracias por lo que me toca – Murmuré antes de tomar un poco de vodka.

■No digo que no valga la pena, es sólo que a su edad, eso no suele ser algo que llame la atención.

■Si pero… – Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

■ ¿Lo habrías hecho tú? ¿Es decir, teniendo su edad, con un despecho encima como se supone que ella lo tenía… habrías preferido quedarte en casa digamos, con alguien como yo, antes que irte de farra con tus amigas?

■Ella no estaba con sus amigas – Le expliqué

■Más a mi favor, sin tener que dar explicaciones luego por sus acciones, bien podía haber aprovechado esa noche para hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera.

■ ¿Y quién dice que no lo hizo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que quiso estar conmigo? – Dije un poco indignada.

■Yo no soy la que lo duda… – Me dijo levantando ligeramente las cejas – Para mí está muy claro que fue así.

Quise replicarle aquello, pero no tenía nada claro que decir.

■Tal vez… quería agradecerme… – Comencé a balbucear – O simplemente no se sintió en ambiente.

■Quizás se sentía mucho mejor contigo.

■Pero eso no quiere decir nada – En el fondo pensaba igual que Arf, pero tenía tanto miedo.

Arf se quedó en silencio unos minutos como reordenando sus ideas.

■Fate, no digo que la chica sea como de tus gustos y que esté enamorada de ti, pero para mí, no le eres indiferente. Creo que vale la pena explorar un poco ese terreno antes de desecharlo.

■ ¿Y si no tienes razón? – Pregunté con temor

■ ¿Y si la tengo? – Replicó – Fate… no hagas como hice yo hace años, no te des por vencida antes de pelear.

■No se trata sólo de si le guste o no… la diferencia de edad también me aterra Arf… y la verdad… no creo poder vivir con el miedo de que se pueda aburrir de mí.

■Toda relación presenta riesgos Fate, sólo hay que decidir si lo tomamos o lo dejamos.

■ ¿Te arrepientes de no haberte arriesgado? – Le pregunté luego de una pausa

■Todos los días de mi vida – Respondió sin dudar.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente, aquella confesión era una verdadera sorpresa dado que nunca dio indicios de estar enamorada o interesada en alguien, y al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, supe la sinceridad de sus palabras.

■Lo siento… – Le dije con pesar.

■Ya no importa. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en mi caso no tiene remedio, pero en el tuyo… creo que aún tienes tiempo de intentar.

■Tengo miedo Arf. Me aterra hacerme ilusiones y que al final de todo… sólo me quede el vacío y el dolor que sentí cuando…

No pude continuar hablando, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Pestañee varias veces para alejarlas de allí, pero tuve que ayudarme con mi mano para evitar que comenzaran su recorrido por mi rostro.

■No quiero volver a eso Arf… no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

■Lo sé. ¿Pero realmente crees poder continuar sin saber nunca si pudo o no ser?

■Tú lo hiciste – Sonreí forzadamente – Y aquí estas – La señalé con mis mano.

■Pero no sabes a qué costo… – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron aún más, si es que era posible.

Luego de eso, decidí que Arf tenía razón. No quería arriesgar lo que tenía con Nanoha ahora, pero no quería vivir con la duda de lo que pudo ser.

■Gracias Arf. Tienes razón, no hay manera de aclarar todo esto sin arriesgarme – Le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a buscar en mi bolso la cartera para pagar.

■Cortesía de la casa – Me dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía para evitar que sacara la cartera – Ahora ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Le sonreí asintiendo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui. Durante todo el camino traté de pensar en qué decirle a Nanoha cuando la viera, pero era inútil, el nudo que tenía en mi estómago y garganta no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Las manos me temblaban y sudaban cuando trataba de abrir la puerta de la casa. Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de lograr entrar.

Las luces estaban apagadas y todo en silencio. Supuse que aún estaría en su cuarto, así que al menos tenía hasta la mañana siguiente para aclarar mis pensamientos. Sólo que antes, me tomaría otro trago, lo necesitaba para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando prendí la luz, me llevé un gran susto al verla sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

■POR DIOS!

■Lo siento, no quería asustarte – Trató de disculparse

■Está bien… sólo pensé que estarías durmiendo – Me llevé la mano al pecho para tratar de calmar a mi corazón que ahora latía sin control. No sólo por el susto de verla allí, sino por lo que implicaba.

■Lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo – Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. En ese momento pude ver que sus ojos estaban sonrojados en señal de haber estado llorando – Necesito que hablemos – Sentí que mis piernas casi pierden su fuerza.

■Si. Creo que es necesario que lo hagamos – Respondí – ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Le ofrecí señalando el mini bar.

■No, estoy bien así.

■Yo… yo si lo necesito! – Murmuré caminando hacia allí. Luego de servirme un poco más de vodka, nos sentamos en el sofá grande frente a la chimenea. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, supongo ambas tratábamos de encontrar las palabras que decir.

■Yooo… Dijimos al mismo tiempo – Lo siento! – Volvimos a hablar al unísono. Nos reímos luego de eso. Ella bajó la mirada al piso, así que supe que lo mejor era hablar yo primero.

■Bien, creo que hablaré yo primero – Me tomé el trago de vodka de un solo sorbo – Creo que es justo que sepas que… que yo… que soy de diferentes gustos – Dije finalmente. La miré unos instantes para ver su reacción. Ella sólo no dejaba de verme sin cambiar su expresión, así que continué – No te lo dije antes porque no lo vi pertinente, pero… creo que es necesario que lo sepas – Ella asintió, pero no habló.

Intenté hablar varias veces antes de lograr que saliera palabra alguna de mí.

■Me gustas Nanoha… me gustas demasiado… no sé cómo pasó, pero pasó – Seguía sin cambiar su expresión – Tenerte aquí ha sido maravilloso. Verte cada mañana y cada noche me ha devuelto la alegría, me ha devuelto las ganas de estar aquí, me ha devuelto la sensación de tener un hogar a donde llegar cada día.

Hasta ahora, yo sólo veía esta casa como un lugar donde dormir, pero no lo sentía como un hogar. Dejó de serlo hace tres años cuando… cuando Alicia murió – En ese momento, Nanoha entrecerró los ojos con confusión – Alicia fue mi Hermana mayor la que me protegió en todo momento cuando nos quedamos huérfanas, ella me ayudo con mis estudios asta lograr lo que soy ahora. Era mi socia en el estudio y todo lo referente a mi vida. Murió en un accidente de tránsito y desde entonces perdí el norte. Perdí el interés en todo lo que hacía, en todo lo que me rodeaba… perdí el interés en mis amigos y familiares. No me importaba nada. Me llené de rabia y odio hacia todo. Tanto que alejé a todos de mí. Trataron de ayudarme, pero en verdad me esmeré en dejarles bien claro que no quería la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos sus compañía. Sólo Hayate y Signum lograron salvarse de mis ataques; y eso porque entendieron que la única manera de mantenerse a mi lado era haciendo como si nada había pasado. Entendieron que lo único que me mantenía cuerda era el trabajo, así que nos concentramos en ello sin hurgar en mis sentimientos.

Pero llegaste tú y… en un solo día derribaste todos los muros que me había impuesto. Con tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser, te colaste tan rápido y dentro de mí, que cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para evitarlo. Esa fue la razón por la que intenté alejarme de ti cuando hacías la pasantía. Hayate se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y me advirtió que debía alejarme si no quería que las cosas se salieran de control… intentaba protegerme… – Sonreí al recordar su expresión de preocupación cuando me habló – Pero aunque lo intenté, esa noche que hablamos, cuando inventé aquello de la confianza y toda esa basura y tú casi te vas… caí en cuenta que ya no podía vivir sin tenerte cerca… aunque eso significara ser sólo tu amiga.

Cuando te fui a llevar las llaves a tu casa el día de… bueno, ya sabes qué día, y te vi llorando fue como si me quitaran el corazón, por eso no pude dejarte allí. Fue una tortura tenerte tan cerca, no sé ni cómo logré mantenerme alejada de ti lo suficiente como para no sucumbir ante lo que sentía… cuando te ofrecí que vivieras aquí, sabía que era una locura, pero no podía dejar que regresaras allí y mucho menos que te fueras al interior otra vez y correr el riesgo de no volverte a ver…

Durante este mes intenté lograr el control suficiente entre lo que deseaba y lo que podía tener, pero … al sentir tus labios hoy … simplemente no pude contenerme más … simplemente no pude – Hice una pausa.

Quiero que sepas que siento haber traicionado tu confianza en mí de esa manera – Estaba consciente de lo que me había dicho Arf, pero necesitaba saber si Nanoha se sentía así o no – Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, no importa lo mucho que me gustes o lo mucho que … no importa, simplemente no volverá a ocurrir.

Nanoha miró hacia el piso unos instantes antes de hablar.

■Fui yo quien te besó – Me dijo antes de volver a mirarme con esos ojos que me hipnotizaban – Fui yo quien propició todo esto, no tú.

En ese momento no pude evitar respirar profundamente, aunque eso no cambiaba las cosas, al menos sabía que no me responsabilizaba del todo. En ese momento se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la chimenea, se llevó una mano a la frente como sopesando lo que iba a decir.

■Yo… yo no soy como tu Fate… nunca me he sentido atraía por otras mujeres. Nunca – Al escuchar aquello sentí una gran presión en mi pecho. No era que esperara algo diferente, pero confirmar que no había posibilidad alguna, sin duda me movió el piso –… Hasta ahora – Agregó luego de volverse hacia mí.

Dejé de respirar, me paralicé por completo. ¿Eran ideas mías o en verdad había escuchado bien? – ¿Cómo? – Logré preguntar.

■Que hasta ahora… nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer.

■ ¿Hasta ahora? – Le dije luego de acercarme a ella y quedar frente a frente para mirarla a los ojos.

■Hasta ahora – Murmuró. Pude ver que temblaba, pero aún así me mantuvo la mirada.

Dios! Como deseaba besarla, abrazarla… hacerla mía. Mi corazón corría indeteniblemente, tanto que pensaba podía escucharse en toda la sala. Como pude, logré contenerme.

■ ¿Estás diciendo que…? – Comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

■Que estoy sintiendo cosas por ti que nunca pensé podría sentir… no las entiendo… no tengo idea de dónde salieron… pero están aquí – Señaló su pecho – Y no sé cómo rayos pararlo! – Sentí su desesperación en la voz.

En ese instante pasé de la esperanza a la desesperanza en un segundo. Desvié la mirada para ocultar mi decepción.

■Entiendo…

■No, no lo haces … ni yo misma entiendo esto … no entiendo cómo es que … siento que me estoy enamorando de ti … no entiendo cómo es esto posible si yo nunca … – Se alejó caminando hacia el sofá nuevamente – He intentado sacar estos sentimientos de mí pero no puedo … cuando te veo, cuando estoy contigo siento que es correcto, siento que es contigo con quien quiero estar, pero cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto … siento que no puede ser … que no sería capaz de vivir algo así – Hizo una pausa – Pero hoy, simplemente te besé y lo que más me asustó … fue lo bien que me sentí … lo mucho que disfruté de tu beso … lo mucho que deseaba no parar.

Me acerqué a ella y le tomé una de sus manos. No sabía quién temblaba más, si ella o yo. Quería decirle que la amaba, que no tuviera miedo de lo que sentía, pero sabía la gran confusión que sería su cabeza en ese momento. Sabía que debía ir con calma y no desesperarme. Ahora que sabía había una oportunidad, no me importaba esperar un poco más.

■Quisiera poder darte las respuestas al mar de preguntas que debes tener… pero eso sólo puedes hacerlo tú misma. Yo sólo puedo decirte que … que estoy aquí … que no importa lo que decidas hacer, yo estaré aquí para ti – Me llevé su mano hasta mis labios para besarle el dorso – Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que … el besarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en tres años … así que pase lo que pase, te doy gracias por ello – Lentamente la acerqué a mí para abrazarla con extrema ternura y sentimiento, a lo que ella correspondió plenamente abrazándose a mí cintura.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, perdí la noción del tiempo. No quería soltarla, pero debía hacerlo, así que con renuencia me separé lentamente no sin antes susurrarle al oído "Creo que debemos ir a dormir".

Ella asintió retirando sus brazos de mí y abrazándose a sí misma. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda y la guié hasta su cuarto. Una vez en su puerta la volví abrazar y le di un beso en la sien. ¡Demonios como quería mantenerla entre mis brazos! Al soltarla casi tuve que salir corriendo para no abalanzarme hacia sus labios.

Al entrar a mi habitación, fui directo a darme un baño de agua fría. Necesitaba enfriar la urgencia de mi cuerpo por el de Nanoha. Escuché la regadera de su baño también, lo cual no ayudó en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, me encendió aún más el imaginarla desnuda al otro lado de la pared. No era la primera vez que coincidíamos en el baño y que mi imaginación se hacía prolífera, sin embargo, antes sólo se alimentaba de mis pensamientos, ésta vez se alimentaba de algo real.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con el jabón tratando de aliviar el deseo, la pasión que sentía. Mientras una acariciaba mis senos, la otra llegaba a mi sexo húmedo no sólo por el agua, sino por la excitación. Imaginé sus manos pequeñas frotando mi intimidad, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí, imaginé lo que sería sentir su lengua acariciando mi clítoris… fue sólo cuestión de minutos que un fuerte orgasmo se apoderara de mí. No supe si había gemido o gritado, sólo fui consciente de la intensidad del orgasmo. Y si eso había sido sólo imaginando, no quería ni pensar en lo que sentiría si lograba hacerlo realidad.

Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Debía tomar con calma todo aquello. Si bien Nanoha había confesado sentir atracción por mí, eso no implicaba que fuese capaz de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Al menos no tan rápido.

Al terminar de secarme, me puse la franelilla y el short de dormir y salí al cuarto, me tiré en la cama boca arriba y me llevé el brazo hacia la cara hasta lograr taparme los ojos con él. Pasaron sólo unos minutos antes de sentir que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría lentamente y allí estaba ella.

Loving you is a sin

Continuara…

**Notas de autor: **

Doy gracias A Elizabeth por ayudarme en los pensamientos morbosos de Fate en el baño sin ella no hubiese ocurrido ese caluriento pedacito xD Gracias Elizabeth y feliz cumple por tus 38 años! ^ ^ Sigue así con Sara yo las apoyo y también gracias a Kan-U y Lacroixmich que gracias a su apoyo este fic no hubiese seguido xD (es que le gran Diosa FLOJERA me gobierna) por cierto no dejo a tras por sus Reviews me sube el animo GRACIAS! Y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo jojojojo es que en el titulo de este capitulo dice P.C; Eso significa Penúltimo Capitulo Bueno ya que aclare me voy ADIOS!


	5. Lujuria

Leanlo muy muy muy muy lento

Si el amor fuera…  
Si el amor fuera número, seria uno.  
Si el amor fuera comida, seria un enorme plato de espaguetis.  
Si el amor tuviera forma, seria un círculo.  
Si el amor fuera animal, seria pájaro.  
Si el amor fuera persona, seria un gigante.  
Si el amor fuera tela, seria seda.  
Si el amor hablara, seria muy incoherente.  
Si el amor fuera objeto, seria una puerta.  
Si el amor caminara, andaría descalza.  
Si el amor fuera ropa, seria abrigo.  
Si el amor fuera un desastre natural, seria un terremoto.  
Si el amor fuera flor, seria margarita  
Si el amor fuera color, no seria rojo.  
Si el amor fuera risa, seria carcajada  
Si el amor fuera lagrima, seria llanto.  
Si el amor fuera paquete, no tendrá un letrero que dijera frágil.  
Si el amor fuera medico, no será cardiólogo, si no gastroenterólogo.  
Si el amor fuera una carrera, seria arquitectura.  
Si el amor fuera canción, seria "bésame mucho".  
Si el amor fuera letra, seria vocal "A".  
Si el amor fuera pintura, seria "abstracta".  
Si el amor fuera poema, no rimaría.  
Si el amor fuera refrán, seria "mas vale tarde que nunca"  
Si el amor fuera calle, seria de doble sentido.  
Si el amor fuera visita, no seria puntual.  
Si el amor fuera Género, No tendría sexo.  
Si el amor fuera despedida, diría "Hasta luego"  
Si el amor fuera petición… No seria amor  
Con esto abro el ultimo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan demasiado ya que esa es mi intención que por cierto! Se advierte que estará leve xDD  
¿Donde esta el amor?  
Lujuria

—  
Me asustó la intensidad de mis deseos, pero sólo quedaba una manera de averiguar qué era todo aquello que estaba sintiendo…

Estaba muerta de miedo. No sabía exactamente que perseguía al entrar allí, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, no podía mantenerme un segundo más lejos de Fate. Cuando entré, no sé lo que esperaba, pero el verla acostada en la cama despertó todos mis sentidos, ver sus largas piernas, aquellos cabellos rubios esparcidos por la cama, su abdomen plano, la silueta de sus senos fue como encender una fogata en mi interior.

No era la primera vez que la veía vestida de esa manera, pero luego de sentir sus labios horas antes, ya no podía pensar en ella como simple compañera de casa, ya no podía ver sus manos y no desear sentirlas por todo mi cuerpo, ya no podía verla y no desear algo más que un simple abrazo. Fue por eso que sentirla en el baño mientras ella se bañaba, me había nublado la mente y me había hecho desear con demasiada desesperación estar allí con ella.

Me asustó la intensidad de mis deseos, pero era un hecho que después de lo que habíamos hablado, sólo quedaba una manera de averiguar qué era todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. El encontrarme con su mirada me paralizó. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, La mescla mas envenenan te de sentimientos. Observé como Fate se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hacia mí y a medida que lo hacía, las dudas de estar allí me embargaban.

•Lo siento, no quería moles…  
•Ssssssssshhhhhhh – Me interrumpió – No digas nada – Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me haló lentamente para que entrara en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta a mis espaldas y comenzó a caminar hacia su cama. Traté de que el miedo no me invadiera, pero mis piernas me traicionaron al negarse a continuar. Fate se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.  
• ¿Confías en mí?  
Asentí. A pesar del terror que sentía por lo que podía suceder, no podía negar que me sentía segura con ella. Al llegar a su cama nos acostamos, sin embargo al contrario a lo que pensaba pasaría, ella sólo me halo hasta su pecho y me rodeo con sus brazos.

"Pecado Mortal"

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a relajarse. Poco a poco fui más consciente de la suavidad de su piel, de su olor, de lo cálido que se sentía. Poco a poco la necesidad de sentir más de ella se hicieron presentes otra vez, por lo que di rienda suelta a lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Con la punta de mis dedos acaricié lentamente su cuello, sus labios, su hombro, el contorno de su clavícula, el borde de la franelilla que cubría sus senos. Para ese momento, su respiración se había acelerado al igual que la mía y cuando rocé sin querer la punta de uno de sus senos, retuvo la respiración y de inmediato tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente.

•Nanoha, Bebé… – Dijo con dificultad y sin abrir los ojos – Si sigues haciendo eso, no sé si pueda controlarme.  
El escucharla llamarme bebé me derritió y me llenó de alegría. Por alguna razón, esa simple palabra incrementó mi necesidad de ella. Levanté mi cabeza hasta lograr mirarla a los ojos.

•Si no lo hago, creo que perderé la cabeza – Contesté.  
Se quedó mirándome sólo unos segundos antes de acercarse lentamente y rozar sus labios con los míos. Al principio sólo los acariciaba con ternura alternando pequeños besos. Luego sentí como la punta de su lengua torneaba mi labio inferior, como lo succionó ligeramente y luego hizo lo mismo con el superior. Para ese momento no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mi boca, se sentía tan bien que de inmediato abrí mis labios dándole la bienvenida a su lengua. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una tango de reconocimiento, poco a poco, los movimientos dejaron de ser suaves y delicados, la necesidad de más se apoderó de nosotras y Fate tomó mi cabeza por detrás para acercarme más si era posible. Yo ajusté mi cuerpo para quedar encima de ella y deleitarme con su mano que no dejaba de acariciar el costado de mi cuerpo, mi espalda y mis glúteos.

Al separarnos para tomar aire, Fate nos giró para quedar ella arriba. Se apoyó en rodillas y brazos para no descansar su peso sobre mí. Con su mano acarició mi cejas, mi nariz, mis labios, mi barbilla para luego realizar el mismo recorrido pero con su boca. Al sentirla sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja, otro gemido escapó de mi boca. La combinación de su aliento con la suavidad y calidez de sus labios era una sensación muy distinta a las vividas hasta ahora. De inmediato sentí como una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo, humedeciéndolo y calentándolo al máximo.

"los sentimientos se desbordan"

Continuó besando mi cuello hasta a mis pechos y a la parte superior de cada uno de ellos, dónde dio muchos besos cortos pero sin ir más allá. Al sentir que no continuaba, abrí mis ojos y la encontré mirándome. Podía ver necesidad y urgencia en sus ojos, pero también, expresaban ternura.

• ¿Puedo? – Preguntó mientras introducía ligeramente sus dedos entre mi piel y el borde de mi pijama. La excitación y la anticipación de lo que venía no me dejaban hablar, así que sólo pude arquear mi cuerpo para que quedara más a su alcance. Me sonrió antes de reanudar sus caricias y yo cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por completo.  
Abrió los botones de mi camisa lentamente hasta dejarme al descubierto, pero antes de que pudiera sentir pena o vergüenza ante su mirada, me dijo: "Que hermosa eres Nanoha" y luego de eso acarició mis senos con sus manos. Los masajeó con cuidado y destreza. Con sus dedos recorría mi aureola hasta que reaccionaron endureciéndose aún más de lo que ya estaban, luego sentí como sus labios besaba uno de mis pezones. Alternó besos con ligeros soplos varias veces antes de cubrirlo con su boca y comenzar a frotar su lengua contra mi pico. Para ese momento, ya no era consciente de nada más, sino sólo de esa boca húmeda y exquisita que me llenaba de placer. Cuando llegó a mi otro seno, mis gemidos y estremecimientos ya estaban sin control, intentaba aplacarlos mordiéndome los dedos de la mano, pero era imposible, cada beso me daba tanto placer que terminé por abandonar cualquier intento de control.

"Como un tornado que destruye mis muros de auto-controlo"

Luego de darle la debida atención a mis senos, continuó su recorrido bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo, donde se detuvo para jugar con mi hendidura. Finalmente llegó a mi vientre, donde sin movimientos bruscos y sin vacilar, fue bajando mi pantaloncillo y ropa interior a medida que cubría mi piel con besos y caricias. Al quitarme por completo el pantalón, comenzó a besarme y darme pequeñas mordidas con sus dientes en los tobillos, las pantorrillas, la parte interna de mi muslo hasta llegar a mi sexo, el cual ya estaba mucho más que humedecido.

"Que bello es el infierno si estoy contigo"

Pasó sus dedos de arriba abajo empapándolos con mis fluidos para luego dedicarse a acariciar circularmente mi clítoris. A este punto, no pude contener el intenso orgasmo que explotó en mí. Mi cuerpo se estremecía sin control mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de places y mis manos retorcían sin cesar las sábanas de la cama. Sin terminar aún de sentir los espasmos del clímax, sentí como su lengua se apoderaba de mi sexo, como besaba, chupaba y succionaba mi clítoris, como jugaba con los pliegos de mi ranura hasta finalmente adentrarse lo más profundo y saborear mi interior aun que fue un poco doloroso no me queje era mas la sensación de placer que se adueñaba de mi cuerpo. Sin poder contenerlo, sentí como rápidamente se formaba otro orgasmo que prometía ser mucho mayor al vivido solo minutos antes, y así fue. Con el movimiento de mete y saca de su lengua me llevó más allá de la estratósfera. Mi corazón ya no podía correr más, los espasmos de mi cuerpo eran tan intensos que la única manera de mantener el contacto con aquella boca gloriosa fue tomarla con mis manos de la nuca y apretarla contra mí.

"mientras tenga vida siempre te amare, lo sabes bien"

Cuando sintió que mi cuerpo se relajaba, subió para besar mi boca y así compartir conmigo mi propio sabor. Su beso fue delicado, dulce, sin prisa, bordeando mis labios. Sin saber por qué, de pronto sentí que unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, cuando caí en consciencia, supe que eran mías. Fate las limpió con sus dedos y luego me besó. Me sentía tan feliz y tan completa que las emociones ya no cabían dentro mí.

• ¿Te hice daño Nanoha-bebé? – Preguntó con preocupación.  
Al abrir mis ojos, vi en los suyos la ansiedad y el temor de que aquellas lágrimas pudieran ser señal de algo malo.

•No… – Logré decir mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla y suavizar su expresión. La atraje hacia mí para que descansara sobre mi cuerpo y su rostro se acomodara en el hueco de mi cuello – Esto ha sido lo más maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida – Enredaba mis dedos con sus largos cabello dorados– No puedo describir lo que me hiciste sentir… pero puede decirte que … nunca antes había sentido algo semejante … nunca.  
Sentí como relajó su cuerpo al oírme decir aquellas palabras y con cuidado, se acomodó a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme. Pasado algunos minutos, me di cuenta que hasta ese momento sólo yo había podido liberar mis necesidades, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacer para retribuirle el placer que me había dado.

"Gozamos mas haya del pensamiento"

•Fate… – Le susurré  
• ¿Sí?  
•Tú… no has podido… – Al no salirme las palabras, ella levantó su rostro para mirarme  
• ¿Qué Nanoha-bebé?  
• ¿Llegar? – Pregunté dubitativamente.  
•El que tú lo hicieras, fue suficiente para mi, Nanoha – Me respondió acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.  
•Pero no es igual – Negué con la cabeza.  
Puso sus dedos sobre mi boca antes de besarme ligeramente.

•Nanoha… el sólo poder besarte me hace sentir en la gloria ¿Te imaginas siquiera lo que significó poder hacerte el amor?  
Al escucharla decir que aquello significaba mucho más que un simple momento, derribó las dudas de si debía continuar o no, así que rodé con mi cuerpo hasta quedar encima suyo. No sabía lo que debía hacer, pero una cosa si sabía y era que deseaba hacerla sentir del mismo modo en que me había ella hecho sentir.

•Entonces entenderás por qué necesito hacer esto – Le dije luego de besarla.  
Hizo el intento de hablar, pero al final sólo sonrió y asintió. Sin hacerme esperar, le quité toda su ropa e inicié mi recorrido por todo su cuerpo; conociendo su olor, su sabor, la textura de su piel, sus pliegues y hendiduras… era tan suave, tan maravillosa que no podía detenerme. Al principio dudé de si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero al ver su expresión de placer y escuchar sus gemidos cada vez más seguidos, supe que iba por buen camino.

Sus pechos redondos y semi-pálidos me dieron la bienvenida mostrando su endurecimiento, por lo que no pude aguantar las ganas de cubrirlos con mi boca. Mi lengua jugaba con sus pezones, los besaba, los frotaba y devoraba, realmente comenzaba a perder la cordura. Mis manos los masajeaban con delicadeza descubriendo sus puntos más sensibles. Eran tan diferentes a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes que de inmediato supe que serían mi adicción. Los llené de besos, los recorrí con mis labios, con mi rostro, con mi lengua, quería memorizar cada centímetro de ellos. La manera en que reaccionaban a mis caricias me encendía cada vez más. Sus gemidos y estremecimientos resultaban tan estimulantes para mí, que sin previo aviso, un orgasmo me sorprendió dejándome sin aliento y sin poder moverme por un momento. La vergüenza me embargó de inmediato y no pude sino enterrar mi rostro en su cuello. Sentí como Fate enredaba sus dedos con mi cabello pelirrojos y me acariciaba tiernamente.

•Lo siento – Logré murmurar.  
•Está bien… – Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo – Eso pasa.  
•No lo creo y mucho menos la primera vez – Sentí cómo sonrió antes de volver a hablar.  
•Especialmente la primera vez! – Ratificó  
Apoyándome en mis brazos, me elevé para quedar cara a cara y verla a los ojos.

"Aquellos ojos del color del vino, me embriagan a cada mirada que tu me dedicas"

• ¿No lo dices para hacerme sentir bien? – Pregunté con dudas.  
Ella arregló un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi cara antes de hablar.

•Te aseguro que no – Volvió a sonreír – Y te aseguro que más que sentirme decepcionada por ello me… – Vi como me miraba de manera pícara.  
•¿Qué?  
•Me enciende aún más el saber que logro ese efecto en ti.  
Al decir esto, elevó su torso hasta lograr besarme. La manera como recorría mi boca con su lengua me convenció de su necesidad, así que sin demora inicié de nuevo mi tarea pendiente.

Cuando finalmente llegué a su sexo, me sorprendió verla totalmente rasurada. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Brillante por sus jugos, sonrojada por la excitación y emanando su olor a mujer, fue todo lo que necesité para ir directo hasta allí y devorarla como si fuera el más rico manjar… y lo fue.

"Si quieres algo, Búscalo; Si quieres a alguien encuéntralo. Y yo ya lo encontré"

Una vez que comencé me era imposible parar. El saborear cada centímetro de su intimidad, cada labio, cada canal, su abertura y su interior, era excitante y delicioso. Nuevamente, sus sobresaltos y los gemidos eran como música para mis oídos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara su orgasmo y por sus constantes espasmos, supe que había sido tan intenso como había sido el mío. Eso me llenó de felicidad y satisfacción, tanto que no podía quitar la sonrisa tonta que se había dibujado en mis labios. Con cuidado me acosté a su lado abrazándola.

Al abrir sus ojos y verme sonreír, ella lo hizo también.

•Eso… fue increíble – Me dijo aún con la respiración entrecortada.  
Tomé su rostro con mi mano y la besé. Traté de expresarle en ese beso lo bien que me sentía, lo maravilloso que era poder estar allí con ella y sobretodo, que deseaba poder repetirlo por el resto de mi vida. Este último pensamiento me sobresaltó haciendo que rompiera el beso.

• ¿Qué sucede? – Me preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.  
El mirar sus ojos de rubí y sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, me hicieron ratificar que sí … estar allí era lo que quería. Estar con Fate Testarrosa H. era lo que quería.

•Nada – La tranquilicé – Sólo que… – Un "te amo" se formó en mi mente, pero no fui capaz de decirlo, no ahora, no tan pronto. – No quisiera estar en otro lado más que aquí.  
•Que bueno, porque no quisiera que estuvieses en otro lado que no sea junto a mí.  
Con un beso sellamos ese maravilloso momento. La intensidad de las liberaciones y las emociones, fueron de tal magnitud que, aunque deseábamos continuar toda la noche, nuestros cuerpos no respondían, quedándonos dormidas en un manojo de brazos y piernas.

Desperté con Nanoha entre mis brazos. No pude evitar sonreír y llenarme de felicidad al constatar que no había sido un sueño, estaba aquí conmigo. Su pierna entrelazada con la mía, su brazo sobre mi abdomen, su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello… no podía pedir algo mejor.

No sentí ese vacío que solía sentir, ya no era un despertar sin sentido, sin rumbo. Ahora ella era mi norte, era mi propósito, era mi destino.

El nombre de Alicia vino a mi mente, pero por primera vez, no me hacía daño pensar en ella. En los años que estuvimos juntas, siempre me dijo que lo que más amaba era hacerme feliz. Ahora me sentía feliz, así que supe que Alicia lo estaría también.  
"¿Donde esta el amor? La pregunta mas fácil de contestar… Aquí a mi lado… Durmiendo"

Pasaron sólo unos cuantos minutos antes de que Nanoha despertara también, lo supe porque con su mano comenzó a acariciarme el brazo con el que la abrazaba. Dejé que disfrutara de esa sensación, que tuvieran unos minutos para sí misma antes de hacerle saber que estaba despierta también.

•Buenos días Nanoha-bebè – Le susurré.  
•Bueno días – Me contestó con su voz soñolienta y abrazándose aún más a mí.  
• ¿Dormiste bien?  
• ¿Lo que me dejaste dormir? … Sí – Se rió  
•Bueno hasta donde recuerdo, no te quejaste ni una sola vez.  
Me dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo en señal de reprimenda, a lo cual no pude evitar reírme.

•Dormí… excelentemente bien.  
Se separó hasta lograr quedar frente a mí y sonreírme, me miró unos segundos y luego intentó levantarse, lo cual evité reteniendo su mano.

• ¿A dónde vas? ¿No me darás un beso de buenos días?  
•Necesito lavarme la cara y la boca – Contestó sonrojándose un poco.  
•No lo creo – Estiré mi mano hacía la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y saqué unas pastillas de hierbabuena. Saqué dos pastillas – Esto ayudará – Le guiñe el ojo.  
•Mujer precavida ¿no? – Dijo mientras comíamos.  
•Las compré cuando fuimos al complejo hotelero.  
Se rió a carcajadas sacudiendo la cabeza.

•Eres una pilla.  
•No. Es sólo que no quería dar una mala impresión – Levanté varias veces mis cejas antes de sonreír.  
Se acercó nuevamente y con sus labios rozando los míos dijo: "Funcionó", y luego me besó profunda y delicadamente.

Luego de asearnos, salimos a la cocina para buscar qué desayunar. Estábamos hambrientas.

• ¿Qué te provoca comer? – Pregunté abriendo la nevera.  
• ¿Sinceramente? … a ti – Cuando volteé para mirarla, tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras que con sus ojos recorría todo mi cuerpo – Así que si no te molesta, preferiría algo rápido – Su sola mirada avivó el deseo y la lujuria dentro de mí.  
•Entonces será cereal – Contesté rápidamente.  
Saqué lo necesario y nos sentamos frente a frente en el mesón de la cocina. Sin dejar de mirarnos ni un solo minuto, nos comimos el cereal. Nunca antes había imaginado que ver a alguien comer un simple tazón de cereal pudiera ser tan sensual. No sé ni siquiera si esa era su intención, pero logró que mi temperatura subiera considerablemente.

Al finalizar, corrí hacia ella y la besé con todo el deseo que sentía, a lo cual ella correspondió de la misma manera.

Entre tumbos caminamos hacia el sofá y nos acostamos quedando yo encima de ella. A diferencia de la noche, en esta ocasión, lo que predominada no era la ternura de la primera vez de ambas; se trataba del deseo simple y puro.

"tus besos son mas dulces que la azúcar y la miel"

Le quité el franelón que tenía puesto mientras que ella casi me arrancó la camiseta y el short que traía. Entre caricias y besos desesperados caímos al suelo, gracias a la alfombra de centro, ninguna de las dos nos lastimamos, sólo nos reímos a carcajadas; pero esa distracción sólo duró unos pocos segundos, pues de inmediato continuamos con nuestra danza de lujuria.

"Somos tan elegantes la manera en que nos amamos"

Acariciaba sus senos mientras ella acariciaba los míos, alternábamos besos y masajes, unos minutos ella y luego yo. Cuando me disponía a ir más al sur, me detuvo diciéndome "Hagámoslo las dos al mismo tiempo".

Al principio me sorprendió su petición, pero sin hacerla esperar, me volteé y me senté a horcadas sobre su cara. Antes de que pudiera terminar de arreglarme sentí sus labios cálidos sobre mi sexo, lo cual me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Como pude, recuperé el control y me dispuse a retribuirle las deliciosas caricias que me estaba dando.

Tomé su clítoris por completo lo mordisquee y después comencé a acariciarlo circularmente con mi lengua. Estaba hinchado y lubricado por sus jugos, así que succioné y chupé repetidamente. Me era difícil concentrarme en mi tarea sintiendo como su lengua recorría toda mi intimidad, y casi pierdo la batalla por mantener el control de mis sentidos, cuando sentí que introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de mí "Duele" y con su lengua continuaba masajeando mi clítoris. Pero Dios! Era tan exquisito.

Lubriqué mi dedo índice con sus jugos y poco a poco lo posicioné en la piel arrugada de su ano. Sentí que se tensó, pero al darse cuenta que sólo acariciaba su piel sin intentar invadirlo, se fue relajando. Con mi pulgar acariciaba su ranura, por momentos simulaba el movimiento de mete y saca sin entrar verdaderamente y esto volvía sus movimientos más intensos. Sus caderas empujaban hacía mi mano con cada caricia, y mientras más rápidos se volvían, más rápidas eran sus embestidas en mi sexo, sobre todo al introducir otro dedo en mi interior.

Por lo urgente de nuestros movimientos y de nuestros gemidos y gritos amortiguados, supe que era sólo cuestión de segundos para que llegáramos a clímax, así que introduje mi pulgar en su interior y con el mismo impulso de sus caderas introduje la punta de mi dedo índice en su ano.

Su orgasmo llegó de inmediato y al sentir sus espasmos, sus gritos de placer combinados con un poco de dolor y saborear la dulce crema que emanaba de su interior me hicieron acabar sólo unos instantes después. Luego de unos minutos, con el cuerpo aún en éxtasis y agotada por el intenso orgasmo, logré arrastrarme hasta quedar a su lado y poder besarla.

•Te amo Nanoha – Sin poder o querer evitarlo, estas palabras salieron de mi boca. Necesitaba decírselo. Abrí mis ojos para poder ver su expresión ante mi declaración. Para mi grata sorpresa, el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa me hicieron saber que todo estaría bien.  
•Yo también te amo Fate – Me contestó.  
Disfrutamos de cada minuto que teníamos para descubrirnos y redescubrirnos. Todo era tan maravilloso y real que por momentos dudaba de si era un sueño o mi imaginación. Pero su sonrisa siempre estaba allí para confirmarme que no era una ilusión. Su cuerpo estaba allí para recordarme que el mío estaba vivo. Sus labios estaban allí para acariciar los míos y sus ojos … sus ojos me reafirmaban el por qué ya no era dueña de mi voluntad. No había nada más que decir… Nanoha era mi presente y mi futuro, era la dueña de mis sueños, la dueña de mis esperanzas.

Esto apenas comenzaba. Nanoha debía superar el obstáculo de aceptar su nueva realidad ante su familia y amigos, pero dentro de mí sentía y sabía, que no importaba lo difícil que pudiera ser, estaríamos bien. Seguiríamos adelante y este amor que había entre nosotras, crecería aún más con el tiempo, permitiéndome amar otra vez como una vez lo hice.

•Fate… en ¿Que piensas?  
•Solo unas cuantas cosas. No te preocupes -insistí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco ya que en todo el camino que me la pase manejando no avía hablado y mi compostura era muy seria-  
•Y ¿Que cosas era?  
•Algo que no tiene mucha importancia -Seguí insistiendo-  
• ¡Fate!- Como ya era costumbre para ella me remetió con un codazo en mi brazo insistiendo que le dijera, pero el problema no era decirle sino en como lo tomaría.  
•Deberás ¿Quieres que te diga? -Arquee mi ceja izquierda como señal de "¿Estas segura?"-  
•Vamos Fate, no me dejes con la duda -Suspire y por extraño que parezca, me gustaba ver su seño fruncido por la cara tan graciosa que ponía. No pude evitar reírme-  
•Esta bien, esta bien… Te lo diré… -Tome aire, cerré los ojos y acomode mis ideas- Ya que nos estamos mudando a una casa un poco mas amplia ¿No quisieras… mmm… ah… Adoptar una niño? -Pude notar como su cara paso de enojada a sorprendida y luego muy drásticamente paso a una "Feliz".  
•Ya he pensado en un nombre… -Toco con su dedo índice su mentón y puso una pose un poco pensativa – Que te parece ¡¿Vivio?  
•Bonito nombre -Inquirí- entonces ¿Quieres una niña? – Asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, y su muy inocente sonrojo en sus mejillas, Al parecer no era la única que estaba pensando en ampliar la "familia"- Vivio Takamashi Harlaown no suena mal, Aun que… ¿no te parece que es un poco grande el nombre? –Nos miramos y reímos divertidas por que no dejamos atrás en pensar como nos iría en un futuro con nuestra nueva hija-

FIN


End file.
